El presente es lo que importa
by brico4899
Summary: Secuela de "El futuro está helado" Las cosas no han ido bien entre Barry y Caitlin. Cuando una persona cercana a Barry muere Caitlin empieza a sospechar que Wells no es quien dice ser.
1. Chapter 1

**Me ha llevado mas tiempo de lo que tenia pensado escribirla pero aquí tenéis la secuela de "El futuro está helado". Se que muchos de vosotros tendréis ganas de matarme por como termine la otra historia así que espero que con esta pueda compensaros. **

Eobard Thawne entró en su sala secreta y se levantó de la silla "Guideon, muéstrame el futuro"

Un instante después, enfrente de él, apareció un periódico con el siguiente titular

LA DESAPARICIÓN DE FLASH ACENTÚA LA CRISIS

Thawne sonrió. Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Leonard Snart pero, afortunadamente, eso no había tenido ningún impacto significativo en la linea temporal. Ni siquiera el que Caitlin Snow no se hubiese convertido, todavía, en Killer Frost era realmente importante. Lo único que importaba era que la velocidad de Barry Allen seguía aumentando mas y mas cada día que pasaba. Y, muy pronto, él se adueñaría de esa velocidad.

Muy pronto, seria capaz de volver a casa.

* * *

Barry entró esa mañana en los laboratorios STARS con los ánimos por los suelos, tal y como iba siendo habitual en el ultimo mes, aunque se dio prisa en poner una sonrisa en su rostro para disimularlo. Sinceramente no sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir así. Estar tan cerca de Caitlin pero a la vez tenerla tan lejos que era prácticamente inalcanzable lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Ahora las cosas estaban empezando a suavizarse entre ellos pero aun y así sabía que ella todavía no lo había perdonado y, probablemente, jamas lo haría.

Ademas cualquier posibilidad que pudiese quedar de tener una relación con Caitlin se había esfumado tras la vuelta de Ronnie; Dos semanas atrás habían descubierto que Ronnie se fusiono con el Dr Martin Stein cuando el acelerador de partículas estalló, y por eso actuaba de una forma tan rara, pero Wells había logrado encontrar una manera de separarlos de nuevo. Barry recordaba perfectamente ese día y la mirada de felicidad de Caitlin al volver a tener en sus brazos al hombre que realmente amaba. En cierto modo casi fue una suerte que él y Caitlin jamas llegasen a ser nada porque entonces habría sido mucho mas duro ver como ella y Ronnie volvían a estar juntos. Puede que incluso se casaran pronto. No estaba seguro, Ronnie y Stein habían tenido que irse después de que el ejercito empezara a perseguirlos y él había intentado estar lo mas alejado posible de Caitlin durante esos días, pero Ronnie parecía estar deseoso de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

"Buenos días" Barry saludó a Cisco y Wells.

"Buenos días Barry. Cisco y yo hemos estado hablando sobre unas pruebas nuevas que queremos realizar para medir el alcance de tus nuevas habilidades"

Barry asintió. Hacía unos días habían descubierto que, si vibraba las moléculas de su cuerpo a la velocidad suficiente, era capaz de atravesar objetos sólidos.

"Bueno, eso siempre y cuando los criminales decidan comportarse" Bromeó Cisco.

"Yo no apostaría por ello" Barry echó un vistazo a su alrededor "¿Donde está Caitlin?"

"Dijo que tenia que hacer una llamada y ha salido. Tal vez deberías ir a buscarla mientras Cisco y yo terminamos de prepararlo todo, no creo que pase nada pero es mejor que tengamos a un medico cerca por si acaso"

Barry iba a protestar pero no se le ocurrió ningún motivo por el cual no pudiese hacer lo que Wells le pedía, sin tener que explicarles como estaban las cosas actualmente entre él y Caitlin, de modo que, de mala gana, se dio la vuelta y fue a buscarla.

Tras un par de minutos de búsqueda le pareció oír su voz doblando la esquina y se dirigió hacia allí pero se paró en seco ante lo que oyó.

"Pues claro que todavía te quiero Ronnie pero las cosas han cambiado"

Barry no se atrevió a moverse. Sabia que tenia que irse y dejar a Caitlin hablar con Ronnie en privado pero sentía demasiada curiosidad.

"Pero para mi si" Barry no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo Ronnie pero, por las palabras de Caitlin se hacía una idea "Escúchame, te creí muerto durante casi un año. Han pasado muchas cosas para mí, no puedo casarme ahora mismo, necesito mas tiempo" Después de eso Caitlin se quedó en silencio un buen rato hasta que al fin dijo "¡Pues claro que no es por Barry! Ronnie... Escúchame... No... ¿Que significa que viste la forma en que lo miraba? No... Ronnie, escúchame, no estoy enamorada de Barry Allen, estoy enamorada de ti, solo te estoy pidiendo que me des un poco mas de tiempo para acostumbrarme a todo esto. ¿Ronnie? ¡Ronnie!"

Barry oyó como Caitlin empezaba a caminar hacia él de modo que usó su velocidad para ir a la otra punta del pasillo y parecer que acababa de llegar. Cuando Caitlin le vio intentó disimular "Por fin te encuentro, llevo un rato buscandote, Wells quiere que vengas, vamos a hacer unas cuantas pruebas y necesitaremos tu ayuda"

"Estaba ocupada. Discúlpame si tengo otras cosas que hacer en mi vida aparte de ayudarte" Espetó Caitlin.

"Lo siento, yo..."

"Da igual, vamos"

Ambos fueron a reunirse con Cisco y Wells. Durante el trayecto, en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Barry no pudo evita evitar pensar en lo que acababa de oír. Parecía que Caitlin no estaba tan impaciente por casarse como él había pensado pero, por otra parte, también había dejado muy claro que ya no estaba enamorada de él. Jamas se habría imaginado que le dolería tanto escuchar esas palabras.

"Ya estamos aquí. ¿Empezamos esas pruebas?"

"Cambio de planes Barry" Cisco estaba mirando la pantalla de su ordenador "Se ha activado la alarma silenciosa del banco de Central City. La policía está en camino pero aun tardaran bastante"

Barry se acercó a la pantalla "¿Es cosa de algún meta-humano?"

"No tengo ni idea pero, de no ser así, debería ser pan comido"

Barry asintió y, un segundo después, llevaba puesto el traje de Flash "De acuerdo chicos, voy para allá, os informare de lo que está pasando cuando llegue"

"Barry" La voz de Caitlin lo detuvo antes de que pudiese irse "Ten cuidado"

"Lo tendré" Aseguró antes de salir corriendo.

De camino hacia el banco no pudo evitar sonreír. Era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que Caitlin lo miraba de esa manera, con preocupación, pidiéndole que volviese sano y salvo. Tal vez aun había alguna posibilidad para ellos, quizá no para tener una relación pero, al menos, para intentar recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron.

Cuando llegó al banco se sorprendió al ver que la gente seguía haciendo cola como si nada y los guardias estaban parados delante de la puerta "Cisco ¿estás seguro de que ha sonado la alarma?"

"Pues claro. ¿Por que?"

"Porque aquí la gente está parada como si nada y..." Barry se calló de golpe al darse cuenta de que tenia razon. La gente estaba allí quieta como si no pasara nada. Flash acababa de irrumpir en medio de todos y absolutamente nadie le había dirigido una sola mirada. Era como si él no estuviera.

O como si ellos no pudieran verlo...

Barry se acercó a un hombre que tenía al lado y movió la mano por delante de sus ojos pero, tal y como esperaba, estos no se movieron.

"¿Que está pasando por allí Barry?" Preguntó Caitlin por el comunicador.

"Es como si todo el mundo estuviera en trance. Parece que no pueden verme ni oírme"

"Si que pueden verte" Barry se sobresaltó cuando, detrás suyo, una mujer empezó a hablar "Pero yo controlo sus mentes y decido lo que hacen"

Barry observó a esa mujer; Parecía tener unos treinta años y, aparentemente, estaba en el mismo estado que los demás "¿Quien eres? ¿Por que estás haciendo esto?"

"Ella no está haciendo nada" En está ocasión fue uno de los guardias de la entrada el que habló "Está bajo mi control, al igual que todas las personas de esta sala"

Barry observó detenidamente a todo el mundo, buscando al que estaba causando esto. Era evidente que se trataba de un meta-humano con la habilidad de controlar la mente de los demás, un telepata. En otras circunstancias eso le habría parecido alucinante pero, ahora mismo, la idea de que alguien pudiese meterse en su mente no le hacía ninguna gracia "¿Donde estás? ¡Sal para que pueda verte!"

"No seas tan impaciente. Yo he esperado más de cinco años para poder tenerte delante de mí... Barry"

Barry se quedó de piedra "¿Como sabes mi nombre?"

"Lo se absolutamente todo sobre ti, Barry. He visto tu futuro y en él no hay mas que sufrimiento y muerte"

"¿¡Quien eres?"

De repente toda la gente que estaba a su alrededor levantaron las manos y señalaron la puerta que daba a la cámara acorazada del banco. En ese mismo instante empezaron a oírse ruidos, como de pisadas, que se dirigían hacia allí desde el otro lado y, pocos segundos después, las puertas se abrieron con un gran estruendo. Barry se movió rápido y cogió las puertas en pleno vuelo antes de que pudiesen herir a nadie. Cuando volvió a mirar casi se le caen los ojos de las cuencas al ver que, allí parado, había un gorila. Y era enorme.

"Barry. ¿Estás bien? ¿Que ocurre?" La voz preocupada de Caitlin logró sacarlo de su asombro.

"Chicos, hay un gorila en el banco"

En los laboratorios STAR, Caitlin, Cisco y Wells intercambiaron una mirada confusa "¿Acaba de decir que hay un gorila en el banco?"

"Eso creo. ¿Debemos comprobar si se ha escapado algún gorila del zoo?" Caitlin no parecía estar muy convencida.

"No creo que venga de ningún zoo" Dijo Barry, que había escuchado toda la conversación "Es enorme"

"¿Como de grande?"

"Por lo menos el doble de lo que debería ser"

El gorila empezó a caminar hacia él. Barry se quedó donde estaba, pero listo para correr si era necesario. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de él, el gorila se paró y ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

"_Es un placer conocerte finalmente Barry_" A Barry prácticamente le dio un infarto cuando oyó esa voz en su cabeza "_Mi nombre es Grodd"_

Barry se llevó la mano al comunicador "Esteee... Chicos, el gorila se llama Grodd"

"¿Acaso lleva alguna identificación?" Preguntó Cisco.

"No, me lo ha dicho él"

Silencio. Barry solo podía imaginarse las miradas de incredulidad que debían tener sus compañeros en estos momentos.

"¿Te importaría repetirnos eso?" Efectivamente la voz de Caitlin estaba teñida de incredulidad.

Barry podía entender su escepticismo. Se suponia que, cuando eres capaz de ir tan rápido que puedes viajar en el tiempo, ya nada puede sorprenderte.

Sin embargo, un gorila telepata... Eso, sin duda, era nuevo


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias a todos los que habéis leído el primer capitulo y me alegra ver que estamos siguiendo con la media de cinco comentarios por capitulo que logramos en "El futuro está helado". En este capitulo habrá algo más de SnowBarry (Se que en el primero había muy poco) pero pasara algo que hará que probablemente querríais matarme (de nuevo).**

Barry todavía estaba intentando entender lo que tenia delante. Un gorila telepata estaba robando un banco. ¿Para que demonios necesita un gorila robar un banco? O, ya puestos ¿como era posible que tuviera poderes?¿Acaso el acelerador de partículas también había afectado a los animales? Era posible pero, de ser así, habrían visto algún indicio antes.

Entonces Barry se fijó en que Grodd llevaba algo en la man, una especie de aparato electrónico. Antes de que pudiese fijarse mejor, lo arrojó al suelo y, al instante, su comunicador emitió un silbido extraño.

"¿Caitlin?¿Cisco? ¿Wells" Silencio. Barry miró a Grodd "¿Que has hecho?"

Grodd señaló el aparato _"Es un interceptor de ondas, bloquea todas las frecuencias en más de diez quilometros a la redonda. Así podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan"_

"¿Que quieres? ¿Por que estás robando este banco?"

"_Todo esto solo ha sido para atraerte y que podamos hablar cara a cara"_

"¿Por que?"

"_Quiero que te unas a mi"_

Barry pensó que había oído mal "¿Disculpa?"

"_Unete a mí y juntos seremos invencibles" _

Barry no pudo evitar reírse "¿Por que iba a unirme a ti?"

Grodd pareció sonreír "Porque yo se quien es el hombre que asesinó a tu madre"

Barry se tensó al instante "¿Que sabes tú de Reverse Flash?"

"_Él me creó" _Grodd empezó a andar en círculos alrededor de Barry_ "Mis... Habilidades, no se deben al acelerador de partículas. Hace seis años yo era un gorila como cualquier otro, pero unos cazadores furtivos me capturaron y me vendieron al ejercito estadounidense para que experimentaran conmigo. Él me encontró, y me liberó pero solo para poder realizar sus propios experimentos. Me hizo mas grande, mas fuerte e infinitamente mas inteligente. Fue un proceso lento, he tardado casi cinco años en perfeccionar mis poderes pero ahora ya estoy listo para enfrentarme a él. Sin embargo no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito tu ayuda_"

Barry dudó. Era demasiada información para asimilar pero no confiaba en Grodd, tenia el presentimiento de que solo planeaba utilizarlo "¿Como sabes que él asesinó a mi madre?"

"_Él me lo dijo. Me ha hablado mucho de ti. Dice que estáis conectados y que os necesitáis mutuamente para existir"_

"YO NO SOY COMO ÉL" Rugió Barry.

"_Se que no lo eres y por eso te estoy pidiendo tu ayuda. Ayúdame a acabar con el hombre que arruinó nuestras vidas"_

Barry se obligó a calmarse. Grodd estaba mintiendo, no sabía como pero lo sabía. En lo único que parecía estar diciendo la verdad era en que conocía a Reverse Flash pero si no planeaba traicionarlo entonces...

"_Es que trabajo con él" _Barry se sobresaltó. Grodd había estado escuchando sus pensamientos todo el rato "_Eobard me dijo que seria difícil engañarte. Oh, si, se llama Eobard, supongo que puedo decírtelo ya que tú no se lo dirás a nadie. En realidad esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto"_

Antes de que Barry pudiese preguntar a que se refería la cabeza le empezó a doler más de lo que le había dolido en toda su vida. El dolor era tan grande que cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se agarraba la cabeza. Grodd se acercó a él lentamente mientras su voz resonaba en su mente

"_No te resistas, no luches contra nosotros. Acepta tu destino. No hay nada aquí ara ti, solo dolor y muerte. Lo he visto. Tu ciudad arderá, tus amigos te traicionaran, y te darán caza como si fueras un animal. No hay sitio en Central City para Flash, ni tampoco para Barry Allen. Él te necesita, necesita tu velocidad"_

Barry intentó luchar pero descubrió que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. Cada célula de su cuerpo gritaba que se rindiera y dejara que Grodd tomara el control.

"_No tienes nada por lo que vivir. Has luchado durante tanto tiempo y ¿para que? La gente de esta ciudad no te acepta, tus aliados en la policía empiezan a conspirar contra ti. Y por mucho que lo intentes Caitlin Snow jamas sera tuya..._

Al oír el nombre de Caitlin Barry empezó a recuperar el control. Poco a poco volvió a ponerse de pie ante la mirada sorprendida de Grodd. Este intentó aumentar su presión pero Barry estaba listo y en esta ocasión logró soportar el golpe.

"Gracias por pronunciar su nombre. Me has recordado por quien lucho" Barry le dio un puñetazo en la cara pero no pareció que hiciese ningún efecto. Aparte de enfurecerlo. Grodd intentó darle un manotazo que logro esquivar por los pelo y casi aplasta la cabeza de un hombre que estaba a su lado. Viendo que toda la gente estaba en peligro Barry los cogió unos por uno y los sacó del banco. Al volver a entrar intentó correr alrededor de Grodd lo bastante rápido como para dejarlo sin oxigeno y que se desmayase pero él saltó hacía el techo y se agarró a una de las lamparas, la cual no fue capaz de soportar su peso y se rompió, provocando que Barry tuviese que apartarse rapido para evitar que todo se le cayese encima. Cuando intentó ver algo a traves de todo el humo que había causado el derrumbe Grodd saltó hacia él y le golpeó el el pecho antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Después lo agarró por un pie y lo arrojó con fuerza contra las puertas, provocando que saliese disparado hacia la calle justo en el mismo instante en que empezaban a llegar los coches patrulla.

* * *

En los laboratorios STAR Cisco y Caitlin trabajaban furiosamente para intentar recuperar la comunicación con Barry.

"Date prisa Cisco, tengo el presentimiento de que algo va muy mal" Caitlin miró preocupada sus pantallas. Hacía solo unos segundos las ondas celebrarles de Barry habían actuado de una forma muy rara, como si estuvieran librando una batalla interna pero ahora ya parecía que hubiesen vuelto a la normalidad.

"Hago lo que puedo Caitlin pero no entiendo como..." Cisco fue interrumpido cuando empezaron a sonar unas alarmas en sus monitores. Ambos miraron las pantallas con horror al ver que Barry parecía estar muy mal herido.

"BARRY" Caitlin se llevó una mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero era evidente que Barry estaba recibiendo una paliza. Apenas fue capaz de contener las lágrimas.

_Si le pasa algo, morirá pensando que le odio_

Al igual que Caitlin Wells también estaba preocupo, pero no tanto por la seguridad de Barry sino por qué las cosas no iban según el plan.

_¿Que está haciendo Grodd? Se suponía que no debía atacarlo_

* * *

Barry a duras penas fue capaz de levantarse antes de que Grodd saliera del banco y fuese a por él. Por suerte, antes de que pudiese hacer nada se oyeron un par de disparos y Grodd retrocedió. Barry giró la cabeza y vio que Joe y Eddie estaban allí y que ya iban llegando más coches patrulla.

"¿Que demonios es eso?" Eddie estaba mirando a Grodd con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Ni idea" Dijo Joe y ambos corrieron hacia Barry "¿Estas bien?"

Barry enmascaró su voz para que Eddie no lo reconociera "He estado mejor. Gracias detectives"

"CUIDADO" Gritó Eddie mientras empujaba a Joe y Barry al suelo. Un segundo después Grodd aterrizó justo donde habían estado ellos, destrozando todo el pavimento. Joe disparó un par de veces desde el suelo pero parecía que las balas no tenían ningún efecto sobre Grodd. Barry intentó levantarse pero le dolía tanto el cuerpo que no fue capaz. Eddie se dio cuenta de ello y fue a ayudarlo mientras Joe disparaba una vez más para llamar la atención de Grodd. Los demás policías ya habían bajado de sus coches y, una vez superada la sorpresa inicial de ver a un gorila gigante atacando a dos agentes y a Flash, estaban yendo hacia ellos para ayudarlos.

De repente Grodd saltó hacia Joe y le propinó un golpe tremendo que lo mando volando por los aires hasta chocar contra una farola.

"NOOOOOOO" Eddie y Barry gritaron al mismo tiempo. Eddie soltó a Barry y empezó a disparan a Grodd pero esté ni siquiera se inmutó. Aprovechando que Eddie distraía a Grodd Barry fue a ver como estaba Joe. Para su alivio comprobó que aun tenia pulso pero era muy débil, tenia que llevarlo al hospital de inmediato.

Eddie gritó de dolor y Barry apartó la vista de Joe para ver que Grodd lo había arrinconado contra el suelo y levantaba la mano para darle el golpe final. Sin embargo eso nunca sucedió. Grodd miró a Eddie como si lo conociera y se apartó de él. Antes de que Barry o Eddie pudieran entender lo que acababa de pasar los demás policías llegaron a su lado y empezaron a disparar a Grodd el cual volvió a entrar en el banco para protegerse.

Eddie corrió hacia Barry "¿Como está?"

"Débil. Tengo que llevarlo al hospital" Respondio Barry antes de coger a Joe y llevarlo al hospital mas cercano.

Después de asegurarse que Joe recibía la atención medica que necesitaba, y que los médicos llamarían a Iris para informarla del estado de su padre, volvió a los laboratorios STAR. Quería quedarse con Joe, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero sabía que sus amigos debían de estar preocupados y preguntándose que era lo que estaba pasando de modo que fue a ponerles al corriente de la situación.

Cuando llegó al laboratorio Caitlin saltó de inmediato de su silla y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que saltó un grito de dolor.

"Lo siento" Caitlin se apartó de él "¿Estás bien?"

"Yo puedo esperar. Tengo que volver al hospital, Joe está malherido"

Caitlin palideció "Que le ha pasado?"

"El gorila que había en el banco lo ha atacado" Caitlin tuvo que sujetar a Barry para evitar que se cayera.

"Barry tú también estás malherido. Tienes que dejar que te cure. No puedes hacer nada por Joe, por favor, espera aquí hasta que estés en mejores condiciones" Barry miró a Caitlin detenidamente. Parecía que había estado llorando. ¿Había sido por él? No podía saberlo pero tenia la sospecha de que sí.

"Está bien, supongo que tienes razón"

"Macho, no te lo tomes a mal ni nada pero ¿como has podido dejar que un gorila te humille de está manera?" Preguntó Cisco.

"No es un gorila cualquiera. Tiene telepatía. Estaba controlando la mente de todas las personas que había en el banco. Incluso intentó controlar la mía"

"¿Un gorila telepata? Esto es alucinante" Catilin le echó una mirada mortal a Cisco "Y terrible, sin duda también es terrible. Y extraño. El acelerador de partículas no debería haber afectado a los animales"

"No fue por el acelerador" Explicó Barry mientras Caitlin lo ayudaba a tumbarse en una cama "Me dijo que han estado experimentando con él durante los últimos cinco años para hacerlo mas fuerte e inteligente"

Wells se frotó la barbilla "Impresionante. Han encontrado una manera de aumentar la capacidad cerebral. Los seres humanos solo usamos el 10% de nuestro cerebro. Para que este gorila haya logrado desarrollar telepatía debe de haber alcanzado, por lo menos el 70% de su capacidad. ¿Te dijo quien le había hecho eso?"

Barry sintió sobriamente "Reverse Flash"

Cisco abrió los ojos como platos e incluso Caitlin dejó, momentáneamente, de tratar las heridas de Barry para observarlo asombrada "¿El hombre que asesinó a tu madre controla a esa bestia?"

"Por lo que me ha dicho parece que son más bien compañeros. Primero intentó convencerme de que me uniera a él para derrotar juntos a Reverse Flash y, cuando me negué, intentó controlar mi mente. Casi lo consigue pero..." Barry miró durante un instante a Barry sin estar seguro de si debía decírselo "Al final no lo logro"

"¿Te dijo algo sobre Reverse Flash que nos ayude a descubrir su identidad?" Wells intentó no sonar tan preocupado como estaba por dentro.

"Me dijo su nombre; Eobard"

"¿Solo el nombre?

"Si, y solo con eso no tenemos demasiado"

Wells suspiró aliviado aunque nadie lo notó. Grodd había cometido un error al decirle a Barry su nombre pero al menos no había dicho nada más. Incluso su apellido hubiese podido ser un problema ya que entonces podrían sospechar que estaba relacionado con Eddie.

"Eso siempre y cuando te haya dicho la verdad. Igual se lo ha inventado" Dijo Cisco.

"Es posible, pero..." Barry soltó un gritó de dolor cuando Caitlin le aplicó un vendaje en su abdomen.

"Lo siento, no quería apretártelo tanto" Se disculpó ella "Bueno, te alegrara saber que has batido un nuevo récord. Tienes practicante todas tus costillas rotas, así como esguince en ambas muñecas, el hombro derecho ligeramente salido de sitio, la tibia izquierda fracturada, una conmoción cerebral, aunque ya está empezando a sanar, y, al menos, otras diez lesiones más que aun no he podido medir su gravedad exacta. La verdad es que es milagro que hayas logrado volver hasta aquí sin desmayarte por el camino"

Barry asintió "¿Cuanto tiempo tardare en sanar?"

"Por lo menos cinco horas. Puede que más"

"¿¡Que!?" Barry intentó levantarse pero Caitlin se lo impidió "No puedo esperar tanto tiempo. Tengo que ir a ver a Joe"

"Barry, por favor, si vas ahora podrías empeorar tus lesiones. Solo espera un poco más ¿de acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo" Barry cedió ante la mirada suplicante de Caitlin.

Caitlin y Wells fueron a ver si podían captar algo de la radio de la policía que les dijera si habían logrado coger a Grodd o si alguien sabía algo del estado de Joe, dejando a Cisco y a Barry solos.

Pasados unos minutos Cisco se sentó al lado de Barry "¿Sabes? No entiendo porque insistís en no dirigiros la palabra cuando es obvio lo mucho que os preocupáis el uno por el otro" Barry miró a Cisco con confusión "Tú y Caitlin. Lleváis más de un mes ignorándoos el uno al otro. Todos nos hemos dado cuenta pero Wells nos dijo a Joe y a mí que os dejáramos solucionar el problema por vosotros mismos. Lo malo es que ambos sois tan cabezotas que ninguno estará dispuesto a ceder para arreglarlo"

Barry estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar "No es una cuestión de orgullo ni de quien tiene razón o quien no, Cisco"

"Entonces explícame de que se trata"

"Yo... Le hice daño, mucho daño. Da igual lo que haga, jamas me perdonara"

"Barry, hace un rato, Caitlin apenas era capaz de contener las lagrimas mientras ambos veíamos impotentes como ese Grodd te estaba haciendo daño sin que pudiéramos hacer nada para ayudarte. No se que es lo que le hiciste pero estoy seguro de que la idea de perderte le provoca mucho más dolor"

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Caitlin iba de vez en cuando para comprobar las constantes de Barry y como estaban sanando sus heridas. Todavía no sabían nada de Joe y Barry estaba empezando a perder la paciencia hasta que, cuando habían pasado unas tras horas, recibió una llamada de Iris.

"Iris. ¿Que tal?" Barry intentó sonar casual ya que se suponía que no sabia lo que había pasado.

"¿Se puede saber donde estás?" Iris parecía estar llorando sin control lo cual alarmó a Barry.

"En los laboratorios STAR. ¿Que ocurre?"

"Mi padre está en el hospital. Ha habido una especie de robo o algo así está mañana y ha acabado muy malherido. Lo están operando ahora mismo, Barry, los médicos dicen que deberíamos prepararnos para lo peor" Dijo Iris entre sollozos.

"¿¡QUE!?" Esta vez ni siquiera Caitlin pudo evitar que Barry se levantara de la cama "Estaré allí enseguida Iris"

Caitlin lo miraba con reproche "Barry todavía no estás del todo curado y..."

"Caitlin, Joe está mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Lo están operando ahora mismo y los médicos dicen que igual no lo consigue así que no me digas que me quede aquí quieto porque no pienso hacerlo" Gritó Barry.

Caitlin se estremeció ligeramente ante el arrebato de Barry "Está bien. Pero no vas a ir corriendo, te voy a llevar en mi coche"

Barry estuvo de acuerdo y todos se dirigieron al hospital. Al llegar se encontraron con Iris y Eddie en la sala de espera. Barry fue de inmediato a abrazar a Iris "¿Como está?"

"Todavía no nos dicen nada. ¿Y si no lo consigue Barry? No puedo perderle, no puedo..." Las palabras de Iris se vieron interrumpidas por otro torrente de lagrimas.

Barry la abrazó mas fuerte "Shhhh. Joe es fuerte. Estoy seguro que lograra salir de esta"

Caitlin se acercó a Eddie "¿Que ha pasado?"

Barry le agradeció mentalmente a Caitlin la pregunta. Estaba tan preocupado por Joe que había olivdado que, teóricamente, él no sabía por que estaba en el hospital.

"No estamos seguros. Cuando Joe y yo llegamos al banco vimos a Flash luchando contra un gorila gigante. Intentamos ayudarlo pero... En fin ya veis como ha terminado" Eddie se veía muy incomodo y Barry se dio cuenta que no había mencionado que Grodd le había perdonado la vida.

"¿Y habéis cogido al gorila?" Preguntó Wells.

"No. Volvió a meterse en el banco y, cuando enviamos a un equipo allí vimos que había un agujero en la cámara acorazada que descendía hasta las alcantarillas. El Capitán no quiere arriesgarse a enviar hombres allí abajo por el momento, dice que es demasiado peligroso"

Durante las siguientes dos horas esperaron que alguien les diera alguna noticia. Algunos compañeros de Joe y Eddie se pasaron por allí pero tuvieron que volver pronto a la comisaria, todos salvo Eddie a quien el Capitan le había dado permiso para que se quedara en el hospital y les informara en cuanto supieran algo del estado de Joe.

Despues de lo que pareció una eternidad un medico salio del quirofano y se dirigió a ellos "¿La familia de Joe West?"

Iris y Barry se levantaron de golpe "Somos nosotros"

El rostro del medic se ensombreció "Lo siento mucho..."

"No" Susurró Iris dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

"...hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero el daño era demasiado grande"

"'¡NO!" Iris cayó de rodillas al suelo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Eddie fue de inmediato a abrazarla mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. Cisco y Caitlin también estaban llorando y fueron con Iris, la cual no dejaba de llorar contra el pecho de Eddie, para darle su apoyo.

"Iris, lo siento tanto" Caitlin se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Podia imaginarse lo que estaba sintiendo su amiga. Ella había sentido algo parecido tras la muerte de Ronnie. Pero, en esta ocasión, Joe se había ido de verdad. Jamás volverían a verlo. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no derrumbarse ella también. De inmediato se dio la vuelta buscando a Barry. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la abrazara y la hiciera sentirse segura como solo él sabía hacerlo, aunque era injusto ya que debería ser ella la que lo consolara a él, pero, para su sorpresa, no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

**Aquí acana el capitulo. No tengo ni idea de medicina de modo que en la parte que Caitlin le dice a Barry sus lesiones me lo he ido inventando sobre la marcha (igual me he pasado un poco). Para todos los fans SnowBarry he creado una comunidad en la que he juntado todas las historias SnowBarry en español, aquí os dejo el enlace **

** community/Historias-Snowbarry-en-espa%C3%B1ol/119319/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Parece que a nadie le ha gustado que matase a Joe, como era de esperar, pero creo que al final de este capitulo vais a entender porque lo he hecho.**

Caitlin miró a su alrededor buscando a Barry pero no lo encontró por ningún lado. Rápidamente le hizo señas a Cisco para que se acercara a ella "¿Sabes donde se ha metido Barry?"

Los ojos de Cisco se abrieron con sorpresa mientras escaneaba la sala en busca de su amigo "Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que se había ido"

Caitlin se mordió el labio con preocupación "No es buena idea que este solo. Acaba de perder, de nuevo, a alguien que es muy importante para él. ¿Y si hace alguna tontería?"

"Bueno, igual es precisamente por eso que necesita estar solo" Sugirió Cisco, aunque no sonaba muy confiado.

"No se, CIsco, creo que sera mejor que vayamos a buscarlo antes de que..." De repente sonó una alarma en el mobil de Cisco "¿Que es eso?"

"Una alarma que instalé por si alguien volvía a usar algo de nuestro equipo sin nuestro permiso" Explicó Cisco pero luego sus cejas se arrugaron con confusión "Que raro, parece que alguien está usando la cinta de correr..."

Ambos se miraron con comprensión "¿Barry ha ido al laboratorio a correr?" Caitlin no podía creérselo. Sabía que Barry tenia por costumbre correr para aclarar su mente pero sencillamente este era un muy mal momento "Voy inmediatamente a buscarlo"

Cisco echó una mirada a Iris, que seguía llorando desconsoladamente "Yo creo que mejor me quedara aquí por si necesitan algo.

Caitlin asintió y fue a buscar su coche. De camino al laboratorio tuvo que luchar para no romper a llorar. No podía creerse que Joe estuviera muerto. A pesar de que hacía menos de un año que se conocían, el tiempo en el que Barry estaba en como no cuenta porque apenas se dirigieron la palabra, había llegado a ser como un segundo padre para ella, o tercer padre contando al Dr Wells, era uno de los hombres más buenos y amables que ella jamás había conocido. Le resultaba imposible creer que nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa. De la misma manera que le resultaba imposible creer que Barry se hubiera ido justo en ese momento para ponerse a entrenar. Sabía que debía estar pasándolo mal pero no era el único, Iris sin ir más lejos, y no le parecía bien que huyese de ese modo mientras los demás se quedaban allí para consolarla.

Cuando llegó a los laboratorios STAR Caitlin oyó una explosión dentro del edificio. Inmediatamente se bajó del coche y corrió hacia allí mientras gritaba el nombre de Barry. Cuando llegó a donde guardaban la cinta vio que Barry estaba corriendo a gran velocidad y que todo lo que había a su alrededor estaba hecho pedazos.

Caitin comprendio lo que había pasado; Barry iba tan rápido que había roto la barrera del sonido y, al estar en un espacio cerrado, la onda expansiva había sido tan potente que lo había destrozado todo a su alrededor.

"BARRY" Gritó con todas sus fuerzas pero parecía que Barry no la oía, entonces si dirigió hacía el altavoz, que afortunadamente estaba intacto, y volvió a intentarlo "¡Barry, basta, detente!"

Esta vez pareció que Barry si la oyó porque empezó a aminorar la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Caitlin se acercó a el y, cuando estuvo a su lado, la miró con ojos angustiados "No soy capaz de hacerlo, Cait, no puedo ir tan rápido de nuevo"

"Tan rápido para hace que?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"Para viajar en el tiempo"

"Oh Barry..." Caitlin sintió como empezaban a formarse lagrimas en sus ojos. ¡Que estúpida había sido! ¿Como había podido pensar, aunque solo fuera por un instante, que Barry haría algo tan egoísta como huir mientras los demás sufrían? Lo que quería hacer era volver a viajar en el tiempo para salvar a Joe.

"Es extraño ¿no te parece?" Siguio Barry mientras se bajaba de la maquina "He sido capaz de viajar más de nueve años adelante y luego atrás en el tiempo pero, en cambio, no soy capaz de retroceder unas pocas horas para... Para salvar al hombre... Que me crió como si yo fuera... Como si yo fuera su hijo" Finalmente Barry no pudo soportarlo más y rompió a llorar.

Caitlin no dudó ni un instante en abrazarlo mientras notaba como sus propias lagrimas iban cayendo sin control por su mejilla.

"Yo debería haberlo protegido Caitlin. Esto no debería haber pasado" Dijo Barry entre sollozos.

Caitlin lo abrazó más fuerte "No es culpa tuya, Barry"

"Le he fallado, Cait, no he podido salvarlo del mismo modo que no pude salvar a mi madre.¿Por que siempre tengo que perder a las personas que más me importan?"

Caitlin dejó que Barry llorase contra su hombro sin decir nada. Ver a Barry así, tan destrozado, le partía el corazón. No podía seguir engañándose más a si misma; Todavía estaba enamorada de Barry Allen. Jamás había dejado de estarlo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, a pesar de que Barry le mintiese sobre el futuro, incluso a pesar de que Ronnie hubiese vuelto... Sencillamente lo amaba demasiado. Pero no podía decírselo, al menos no ahora, no justo después de la muerte de Joe, eso seria injusto, pero Barry la iba a necesitar a su lado durante las próximas semanas y no pensaba fallarle. Del mismo modo que Barry había estado siempre ahí para consolarla cuando algo iba mal.

Esta vez le tocaba a ella cuidar de él.

* * *

El funeral de Joe se llevó a cabo dos días después. Asistió prácticamente la mitad del cuerpo de policía de Central City y la otra mitad no fueron porque no podían dejar la ciudad sin policías durante tanto tiempo. Incluso el equipo Arrow al completo, incluyendo a Laurel y a Thea, habían cogido el primer tren hacia Central City para dar su apoyo a Barry.

Iris estuvo llorando desconsoladamente durante toda la ceremonia, ni Barry ni Eddie pudieron hacer nada para consolarla, incluso Felicity rompió a llorar en un par de ocasiones, y eso que ella apenas había conocido a Joe. Caitlin, Cisco y Wells estaban sentados al lado de Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Thea, Laurel y Roy bastante alejados de Barry e Iris. Caitlin deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder estar a su lado pero sabía que necesitaba algo de espacio. Además ella tampoco habría sabido como consolarlo porque ella misma no era capaz de contener las lagrimas.

Cuando el entierro acabó Oliver se fue a hablar con Barry "Lo siento mucho Barry"

"Gracias. Tú ya has pasado por esto. Dos veces de echo. Dime ¿llega a hacerse más fácil?"

"Cuando mi padre murió... No tuve mucho tiempo para llorarle, tenia que centrarme en sobrevivir pero, a lo largo de los años, cuando encontraba cualquier cosa que me recordase minimamente a él, sentía como todo lo que he estado reprimiendo estallaba. Créeme, es mejor que lo sueltes todo, antes de que te consuma" Oliver miró a Felicity y a Caitlin "En estos momentos ayuda tener alguien a tu lado para que te apoye"

"¿Como van las cosas entre tú y Felicity?"

"Me dijo que no quería ser una mujer a la que yo amase" La tristeza era palpable en la voz de Oliver "¿Y tú y Caitlin? Y no intentes negadlo porque se ve a una milla de distancia"

"Terminó antes incluso de que pudiese empezar. Y fue culpa mía. Tenias razón cuando me dijiste que los hombres como nosotros jamás consiguen a la chica"

"En realidad estoy empezando a sospechar que estaba equivocado" Barry miró a Oliver sorprendido "Cuando Ra's clavó su espada en mi pecho solo era capaz de pensar en Felicity, en lo mucho que la amaba. Y me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ella. Es por eso que voy a luchar para que, algún día, podamos tener un futuro juntos. Y el primer paso es recuperar su confianza, hacerle entender que, a pesar de todo, la amo más que a nada y a nadie en este mundo. Te sugiero que tú hagas lo mismo"

Barry sonrió "Parece que el casi morir ha hecho que te replantees algunas ideas"

"Pues si, Al final tendré que darle las gracias a Ra's Al Ghul" En ese momento Diggle le hizo señas a Oliver para que fueran a hablar en privado "Creo que Diggle quiere hablar conmigo de algo. Si me necesitas para algo, ya sea como Oliver o como Arrow, llámame y estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda. Y piensa en lo que te he dicho"

Barry dirigió la mirada hacia Caitlin y descubrió que ella también le estaba mirando "Lo haré"

* * *

Durante los siguientes días Barry pasó todo el tiempo posible en los laboratorios STAR, había pedido unos días de baja en comisaria, entrenando y buscando indicios del paradero de Grodd. Por desgracia el Capitan había decidido que no mandaría un equipo a las alcantarillas para intentar dar caza a esa bestia. Barry podía entender el motivo, si bien le frustraba que no hicieran nada, ya que mandar hombres allí abajo sin tener ninguna idea de lo que podrían encontrar seria un suicidio.

"De acuerdo, esto es un plano de las alcantarillas de Central City" Dijo Cisco mientras les mostraba a los demás una imagen en su pantalla "Este punto que veis es donde está situado el banco. De acuerdo, si lo que te dijo es cierto debemos suponer que Grodd ha estado viviendo en las alcantarillas durante cinco años de modo que he eliminado todas las zonas en las que se han hecho obras durante este periodo de tiempo y también las que son más frecuentadas por obreros y trabajadores. Por desgracia eso nos deja todavía un buen pedazo de terreno por descartar"

"¿Tenemos una lista de las personas que trabajan en el mantenimiento y las reparaciones?" Preguntó Barry.

"Creo que si. ¿Por que?"

"Coteja esa lista con personas desaparecidas o que hayan sido encontradas muertas"

Cisco hizo lo que le pedía "Vaya, fíjate. Hace tres semanas dos trabajadores estuvieron desaparecidos varios días hasta que encontraron sus cuerpos mutilados en el puerto. Tenían que realizar unas comprobaciones pero la policía supuso que les atacaron antes"

"¿En que zona tenían que hacer esas comprobaciones?"

Un gran circulo de color naranja se iluminó en la pantalla "En esta"

"Lo tenemos"

Barry fue a ponerse el traje pero Caitlin lo detuvo "¿Que crees que estás haciendo? No puedes ir así sin más"

"Pues claro que puedo. Ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera esté allí"

"Barry la ultima vez que te enfrentaste a él acabaste muy mal. Por favor, espera a que encontremos una manera de equilibrar la balanza"

"Caitlin no puedo esperar. No es solo que haya matado a Joe, Grodd sabe quien es Reverse Flash, es mi mejor baza para encontrarlo"

Caitlin tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Barry estaba tan ansioso por capturar a Reverse Flash que estaba siendo más imprudente de lo habitual. Grodd era, de lejos, el enemigo más peligroso al que jamás se había enfrentado y ahora iba a luchar contra él en un terreno en el que no podria usar su velocidad correctamente.

"Barry se lo importante que es esto para ti pero no podrás sacar a tu padre de la cárcel si estás muerto"

"Hey " Barry se acercó a ella y la abrazó "No soy idiota Caitlin, si veo que las cosas se ponen feas saldré corriendo de inmediato"

"¿Y si no puedes? La ultima vez Grodd intentó controlar tu mente, quizá esta vez lo consiga"

"No te preocupes por eso, no podrá hacerlo"

"¿Como lo sabes?"

"Haré lo mismo que hice la ultima vez" Barry acercó sus labios a sus oídos para que solo ella pudiese oírle "Pensare en ti"

Antes de que Caitlin pudiese procesar lo que acababa de oír Barry se había ido en una ráfaga de aire.

Poco más de un minuto después Barry se detuvo en la zona que Cisco le había señalado. No vio a Grodd por ninguna parte pero era evidente que había estado allí. Su nombre estaba escrito por las paredes.

_Yo soy Grodd_

Barry se acercó a la escritura y pasó la mano por encima. Parecía que era bastante vieja, de al menos tres o cuatro años. Probablemente cuando Grodd aprendió a leer y escribir.

Para estar seguro Barry comprobó toda la zona pero no encontró ni rastro de Grodd ni nada que pudiese indicar donde se encontraba ahora.

"Mr Allen, dinos lo que ves" La voz de Wells le llegó por el comunicador.

"Cisco tenia razón. Aquí es donde ha estado viviendo los últimos cinco años"

"¿Y él? ¿Sigue por allí?"

"No" Barry apretó las manos con furia "Se ha ido"

* * *

Despues de asegurarse de que Grodd no seguía en las alcantarillas Barry fue a hacer una visita a Eddie, como Flash, para que la policía supiera donde se había estado escondiendo Grodd y que ya no estaba allí.

Al volver al laboratorio Cisco repasó las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad y trafico para ver si encontraba algo útil pero no sirvió de nada. Finalmente Wells les dijo que no había nada más que pudieran hacer y lo mejor era irse a casa a descansar.

Barry se fue sin decir nada, dejando a Caitlin muy preocupada. Mientras conducía de nuevo a su apartamento no pudo evitar preguntarse que quiso decir con que solo con pensar en ella ya podía evitar que Grodd controlase su mente. ¿Significaba eso que ella era tan importante para él que le permitía vencer los poderes de Grodd? Cuando Barry le contó la verdad sobre el futuro, aquello en lo que ella se habría convertido, estaba tan enfadada que no era capaz de pensar en nada más pero recientemente no era capaz de ignorar el hecho de que justo antes de eso Barry también había dicho que la amaba.

Solo pensar en eso ya trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Barry Allen estaba enamorado de ella. Lo malo era que no estaba segura de que paso seguir a partir de ahora. Todavía estaba enfadada, sabía que Barry solo había mentido para protegerla pero aun y así le dolía mucho que no le hubiese dicho la verdad desde el principio. Además llevaba semanas ignorándolo, no podía simplemente lanzarse a sus brazos y esperar que él la aceptase sin más, tendría todo el derecho del mundo a rechazarla.

Todavía estaba pensando en lo que iba a hacer cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento y empezó a buscar las llaves. Sin embargo no las tenia ni en sus bolsillos ni en su bolso "Vamos, no me fastidies"

Intentó recordar donde podría habérselas dejado. En todo el día solo había estado en el laboratorio de modo que debían estar allí. Soltó un gemido ante la perspectiva de tener que volver al laboratorio a estas horas. Estaba agotada y lo único que quería era tumbarse en la cama y no volver a levantase en, la menos, ocho horas. Consideró la opción de llamar a Barry y pedirle si podía ir a buscárselas pero eso igual seria abusar un poco de su buena voluntad. Con un suspiro resignado volvió a su coche y puso rumbo a los laboratorios STAR.

Cuando llego allí lo primero que le sorprendió fue que se había olvidado de cerrar las puertas con llave al salir pero no le dio mucha importancia. Tal y como esperaba encontró las llaves d su apartamento en su escritorio. Cuando ya iba a irse oyó un ruido procedente del despacho de Wells y se paró en seco. Intentando no hacer ningún ruido fue hacia allí con los nervios a flor de piel.

Casi le dio algo cuando vio la silueta de un hombre, en la oscuridad, revolviendo los cajones de Wells con una linterna pala alumbrarse. Afortunadamente estaba de espaldas a ella de modo que no la vio.

Caitlin estaba tan nerviosa, y también algo asustada, que no pensó en llamara Barry sino que empezó a mirar a su alrededor, buscando algo con lo que golpear al intruso. Encontró una barra de hierro que le serviría perfectamente para dicho propósito. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó a ese hombre, que seguía ocupado registrando cajones, y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la barra. El hombre soltó un grito de dolor y se agarró la cabeza mientras caía al suelo. Caitlin lo miró asombrada. Ella conocía esa voz. Rápidamente fue a encender las luces para confirmar su sospecha.

"¿Eddie? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

Eddie la miró desde el suelo, todavía agarrándose la cabeza "Por dios Caitlin, creo que me has abierto la cabeza"

"Bueno... Yo..." Balbuceó Caitlin sin saber que decir "Está bien, ven conmigo, voy a curarte"

Caitlin guió a Eddie hasta le enfermería. Después de tantos meses tratando a Barry y ocasionalmente a Cisco se le hacia raro estar curando a otro hombre "No es muy grave pero vas a necesitar puntos"

"Supongo que es una suerte que me hayas pillado tú en lugar de Csico" Intentó bromear Eddie

Caitlin dejó de curarlo "¿Como has entrado?"

Eddie suspiró "Le robé las llaves a Cisco durante el funeral de Joe e hice unas copias"

"¿Por que? ¿Que estabas buscando?"

Eddie dudó unos segundos antes de hablar "Pruebas"

"¿Pruebas? ¿Pruebas de que?"

"Pruebas que relacionasen al Dr Wells con la muerte de Joe"

**Ok, se que, probablemente un sitio como los laboratorios STAR tendrá un sistema de seguridad algo más efectivo que simplemente cerrar la puerta con llave pero creo que poner a Eddie en plan superespia burlando todas esas medidas de seguridad hubiese quedado poco creíble y, para en transcurso de la historia, era vital que Caitlin pillase a Eddie en el laboratorio **


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues no, no estoy muerto (aunque puede que lo esté en cuanto mis padres reciban mis notas) tan solo había entrado en semanas de exámenes y no tenia nada de tiempo para escribir (para lo que me ha servido...) Prometo que a partir de ahora actualizare al menos una vez por semana y es más, voy a empezar a escribir otra historia SnowBarry (di que si, tardo más de un mes en actualizar esta y ahora voy y empiezo otra desde cero). Sera en un UA (Universo Alterno) en el que no haya poderes. Tengo tres ideas en mente así que me gustaria que dejaseis un comentario, o me enviaseis un mensaje privado, diciéndome cual os gusta más.  
**

**1\. Fic "Escuela Secundaria/Instituto" (Aunque preferiría que este no)**

**2\. UA en el que Eobard Thawne jamas asesino a la madre de Barry y este empieza a trabajar en los Laboratorios STAR cuando termina la universidad.**

**3\. Una especie de crossover con House (mi serie de medicina favorita) en la que Wells es House, Barry es Chase, Caitlin es Cameron y Cisco es Foreman**

_Pruebas que relacionen al Dr Wells con la muerte de Joe  
_

Al principio Caitlin estaba demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar. Lo que estaba sugiriendo Eddie, que Wells estuviera de algún modo relacionado con Grodd y Reverse Flash, era algo que ella no podía ni siquiera empezar a asimilar.

"Caitlin, se que para ti esto puede ser difícil de aceptar pero..."

"No. No es difícil de aceptar. Es imposible" La voz de Caitlin iba ganando intensidad a medida que hablaba "El Dr Wells es un buen hombre. Se que desde la explosión del acelerador de partículas la gente le mira como si fuese una especia de científico loco malvado pero él se esta esforzando por compensar todo el dolor y sufrimiento que eso causo. ¿Y ahora vienes tú y empiezas a hacer acusaciones sin sentido?"

"Caitlin ..."

"¡No! ¿Tienes la mas remota idea de lo como lo pasé los primeros meses después de que el acelerador estallase? Mi prometido acababa de morir, todo el mundo salvo Cisco y yo se había ido, la ciudad nos odiaba y la prensa nos acosaba de tal manera que a veces notaba como me faltaba el aire. Y durante todo ese tiempo lo único que evitó que me desmoronara fue que Harrison Wells estuvo siempre a mi lado prometiéndome que solo volvería a estar bien. Así que si piensas por un solo segundo que voy a permitir que..."

"¡CAITLIN!" Gritó Eddie para que dejara de hablar y le escuchara "Joe llevaba semanas investigando a Wells"

Caitlin parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida. No esperaba oír eso.

Eddie aprovechó ese momento para seguir explicándose "Mira, al ser su compañero el Capitan me pidió que me encargara toda la información que Joe tuviera sobre los casos que estábamos llevando, al principio solo eran notas sobre los casos mas recientes pero, camuflados entre archivos viejos, encontré indicios de que Joe había iniciado una investigación por su cuenta sin notificárselo a nadie del departamento y el objetivo de esa investigación no era otro que Harrison Wells. Decidí no contárselo a nadie, por el momento, además tampoco había demasiado pero esa misma noche fui a la casa de Joe y empece a buscar como loco hasta que finalmente encontré todo lo que Joe había recopilado sobre Wells escondido en su dormitorio"

Caitlin se llevó las manos a la cabeza, incapaz de procesar tanta información "¿Pero por que? ¿Por que Joe estaba investigando a Wells? ¿De que sospechaba?"

"Joe pensaba que Wells estaba relacionado con el hombre del traje amarillo y el asesinato de la madre de Barry"

"¿Que? Eso es totalmente absurdo. Por si lo has olvidado ese hombre casi mató a Wells en Navidad"

"¿Estás segura? Porque esa noche mató a seis policías en menos de un segundo y, en cambio a Wells no le dejó nada más que unos cuantos moretones a pesar de que estuvo un buen rato golpeándole"

"Bueno pero eso es..."

"Y además, si no me equivoco, aun no habéis descubierto como es que ese escudo de energía falló ¿verdad?"

"¿Insinúas que Wells lo manipuló para que ese hombre pudiese escapar?"

"Lo que digo es que Cisco nos aseguró una y mil veces que era absolutamente imposible que fallase y sin embargó falló, en circunstancias como estas el sabotaje suele ser la deducción más lógica"

Caitlin quiso replicar algo pero, para su desesperación, descubrió que no tenia nada con lo que rebatir las acusaciones de Eddie, de hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Cisco había querido descubrir lo que salio mal en Navidad desde el primer día pero el Dr Wells le había dicho que se lo tomase con calma y le fue dando otras tareas hasta que su amigo prácticamente se olvidó del tema. Tenia que reconocerse a si misma que eso era algo sospechoso. Sin embargo de ahí a contemplar siquiera la posibilidad de que lo que dijera Eddie fuese cierto había todo un mundo.

Y como no era capaz de rebatir a Eddie con la lógica pasó al plan B. Se puso a la defensiva "¿Si tan seguro estás porque me lo cuentas a mí? ¿Acaso yo y Cisco no somos también sospechosos?"

"Caitlin yo no estoy seguro de nada, tan solo intento descubrir la verdad. Y si te estoy confiando esto es porque en las ultimas anotaciones de Joe decía que os lo iba a decir a ti y a Cisco porque sabía que erais de confianza y ambos solo queríais lo mejor para Barry"

Caitlin se sintió momentáneamente abrumada porque Joe le tuviera tanta confianza "Lo siento Eddie pero no puedo creer lo que dices. No soy capaz de contestar a ninguna de las preguntas que me has hecho pero estoy convencida de que Harrison Wells es un buen hombre y jamás tendría nada que ver con algo así"

"Pues entonces ayúdame. Una investigación no sirve solo para inculpar a un hombre sino también para exculparle. Trabaja conmigo en esto, si tienes razón lo único que encontraremos es que Harrison Wells es inocente y podremos seguir adelante y olvidar todo esto"

Caitlin se mordió el labio. Lo que decía Eddie tenia sentido. Si ella tenia razón, y estaba convencida de ello, no pasaría nada. Pero si se equivocaba... Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso, pero Eddie ya había logrado plantar la semilla de la duda en su mente, si se equivocaba entonces necesitaban saberlo o estarían todos en grave peligro.

"Está bien, te ayudare, pero solo para demostrarte que estás equivocado. Eso si, solo lo haré con la condición de que no les digas nada de esto a Cisco ni a Barry"

Eddie titubeó "Caitlin, creo que Barry se merece saberlo"

"Tú no tienes ni idea de hasta que punto el asesinato de su madre y la muerte de Joe han afectado a Barry así que no pienso permitir que le digas que sospechas que uno de los hombres que más admira en el mundo está relacionado con ambas muertes, al menos hasta que tengas pruebas . ¿Me has entendido?" Replicó Caitlin con tanta ferocidad que Eddie se encogió de forma involuntaria.

"De acuerdo. No le diré nada"

Consciente de que, tal vez, su arrebato había sido demasiado agresivo Caitlin intentó sonar más amable "¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?"

"Me vendria bien que repasaras todos los proyectos que llevó a cavo los laboratorios STAR en los últimos años, especialmente los que estén relacionados con el ejercito"

"¿Tienes idea del tiempo que me llevara eso?"

"Uhh... ¿Un monton?" Preguntó Eddie inocentemente.

Caitlin suspiró con cansancio, empezando a lamentar haber aceptado ayudar a Eddie.

Lo que no sabía era que, en menos de 24 horas lo iba a lamentar mucho más.

* * *

Al día siguiente Barry llego muy tarde al laboratorio pero ni Cisco ni el dr Wells le dijeron nada porque sabían que lo estaba pasando muy mal desde la muerte de Joe. Sin embargo Barry no pudo evitar fijarse en que faltaba una persona.

"¿Donde está Caitlin?"

"Se ha dormido" Respondió Cisco con una sonrisa de satisfacción "La he llamado no hace ni diez minutos y parecía que acabase de despertarse. No puedo creer que al fin haya llegado el día en el que Caitlin SNow llegue tarde al trabajo. Estoy deseando que llegue para echárselo a la cara"

A pesar de que en los últimos días su vida había sido un autentico tormento, Barry no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo de su amigo por algo tan trivial como que Caitlin llegase tarde al trabajo. La sonrisa se le borro, substituida por una mueca de preocupación al pensar más en ello. Caitlin jamás llegaba tarde, en realidad siempre llegaba la primera, antes incluso que Wells. ¿Que podría haberle pasado para que llegara más de dos horas tarde?.

Lo que le había pasado a Caitlin fue que, la noche anterior, casi no pudo pegar ojo por culpa de su conversación con Eddie. Seguía negándose a creer que Wells estuviera, de algún modo, relacionado con Reverse Flash. Eso era imposible. Wells había salvado la vida a Barry en incontables ocasiones desde que le sacó del hospital para que pudieran tratarle mejor en los laboratorios STAR y más aun cuando se convertir en Flash.

Sin embargo...

Lo que había dicho Eddie era cierto. Si Reverse Flash hubiese querido matar a Wells en Navidad podría haberlo hecho sin ningún problema pero se limitó a darle algunos golpes.

_Pero no puedo dudar de él. Es mi jefe, mi mentor, incluso mi amigo..._

Los pensamientos siguieron atormentándola durante toda la noche hasta que finalmente logró quedarse dormida cuando los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por su ventana. Estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera escuchó el despertador cuando sonó y probablemente se habría pasado todo el día en la cama si Cisco no hubiese llamado. Cuando vio que hora era, todo su sueño se esfumó y salió tan rápido de la cama que casi se quedó enredada con las sabanas.

Cuando al fin llegó al laboratorio no le pasaron por alto las caras de burla y preocupación que tenían Cisco y Barry. Caitlin les ignoró a ambos y fue durecta a su escritorio en el mismo momento en el que Wells entraba en la sala.

"Lamento mucho llegar tare Dr Wells" Se disculpó, aunque sin levantar la mirada de la mesa. No se sentía con fuerzas suficiente como para mirar a ese hombre a los ojos.

"No pasa nada Caitlin, se que los últimos días han sido muy agotadores tanto física como emocionalmente, es normal que tu cuerpo te exija algo más de reposo" Caitlin sintió una gran holeada de afecto ante la amabilidad de Wells y, una vez más, se negó a creer que ese hombre pudiera ser el cómplice de un asesino.

El resto de la mañana pasó muy lenta para Caitlin. No tenían ni idea de donde podía estar escondiéndose Grodd, o Reverse Flash ya puestos, y eso parecía desquiciar a Barry. Caitlin intentó calmarle, asegurándole que acabarían encontrando algo pero él la hizo callar con tanta brusquedad que solo pudo observarle temerosa. Ese no era el hombre del que ella se había enamorado. Barry Allen era dulce, amable, divertido, siempre dispuesto a ayudar a todo el mundo pero parecía que finalmente sus demonios le habían vencido y ahora se comportaba de una forma muy agresivo, arisca e incluso violenta.

Estaba tan centrada en Barry que no se dio cuenta que su móvil sonaba y Cisco iba a recogerlo "Caitlin. Es Eddie, quiere hablar contigo"

Aquello fue como un jarro de agua fría para Caitlin, más teniendo en cuenta que Barry se la quedó mirando fijamente "¿Para que te llama Eddie a tu móvil?"

"No tengo ni idea" Mintió Caitlin antes de dirigirse a Cisco "Dile que no puedo ponerme ahora"

"Si... esteeee... Veras me ha dicho que si decías algo así te asegurara que no tiene nada que ver con lo de anoche... ¿Que pasó exactamente anoche?"

"No..." Caitlin notó como todos los ojos de la sala la miraban fijamente a ella, incluso el Dr Wells y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo furioso. Sabia perfectamente lo que todos estaban pensando, de la forma en la que lo había expresado Eddie era imposible pensar en otra cosa, especialmente Barry, él cual la miraba con tanta furia que no pudo sostenerle la mirada más de un par de segundos "Dame el teléfono Cisco"

"¿Caitlin?" La voz de Eddie sonaba algo alarmada pero Caitlin lo ignoró.

¿Se puede saber por que me llamas? ¿Y que es eso de _lo de anoche? _¿Tienes idea del ridículo que me acabas de hacer pasar?" Gritó Caitlin, provocando que los tres hombres que tenia a su lado siguieran la conversación con más interés.

"Ahora no hay tiempo para eso. Vosotros trabajáis con Flash ¿verdad?"

Aquello pillo totalmente desprevenida a Caitlin "¿Que?"

"Oye no me tomes por tonto, lo se desde hace semanas, vosotros construisteis la maquina para atrapar al otro Flash en Navidad y a ti te secuestraron para que el autentico saliera a la luz. No he querido decir nada porque creo que es importante que nadie más en la policía lo sepa pero ahora las cosas están apunto de complicarse. Y mucho"

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Pon la televisión. Da igual que canal. La rueda de prensa está saliendo por todos" Dijo Eddie y colgó antes de que Caitlin pudiese responder nada.

"¿Que queria Eddie?" Preguntó Barry claramente molesto y... ¿celoso?

Caitlin sacudió la cabeza e hizo lo que Eddie le dijo, encendió las pantallas del laboratorio. No tardó mucho en entender lo que Eddie había querido decirle. Detrás suyo Cisco soltó una maldición pero ella apenas le hizo caso. No podía apartar la vista de lo que tenia delante suyo.

Parecia una rueda de prensa en la que aparecían la fiscal de Central City así como las maximas autoridades del cuerpo policial. Debajo de ellos, en la pantalla, se podia leer el titular apresurado que los medios de comunicación habían puesto.

LA FISCALÍA Y LA POLICÍA DE CENTRAL CITY SE COMPROMETEN A LLEVAR A FLASH ANTE LA JUSTICIA

**Aquí acaba esto. Se que igual puede saber a poco, en realidad queria poner muchas más cosas, pero empiezo a estar cansado y mi cerebro se neiga a seguir escribiendo de modo que lo corto aquí y ya pondre el resto en el próximo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado y, una vez más disculpar mi larga ausencia **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno pues la idea que ha recibido más votos a sido la num 2 de modo que la empezare tan pronto como pueda. Mientras tanto espero que os guste este capitulo (algo me dice que si)**

En los laboratorios STAR reinaba un silencio desolador mientras todos miraban con asombro la pantalla de televisión que tenían enfrente suyos. Para Caitlin aquello no tenia ningún sentido. ¿Porque querría la policía atrapar a Flash? Rápidamente buscó a Barry con la mirada, preocupada por como lo estaría encajando, pero este se limitaba a mirar el televisor con una calma espeluznante. Entonces Caitlin se dio cuenta de que la fiscal estaba respondiendo las preguntas de la prensa e hizo un esfuerzo por prestar atención a lo que decía.

"... no se equivoquen, la fiscalía es perfectamente consciente de que Flash ha sido de gran ayuda para esta ciudad en los últimos meses, salvando a gente inocente y ayudando a la policía a poner entre rejas a criminales peligrosos, pero también es cierto que actúa al margen de la ley y es el responsable de la muerte de Leonard Snart. Si bien es cierto que el señor Snart era un conocido criminal que mató a varias personas a lo largo de los años y que, a todos los hechos, su muerte fue accidental, no podemos permitir que esa acción quede sin castigo. Además Flash también está relacionado directamente con la muerte de Joe West, uno de los mejores detectives que el departamento de policías de Central City ha tenido jamás... y un buen amigo mio. Es por ese motivo que hemos decidido reinstaurar _La Unidad Anti-Flash,_ una unidad especial del cuerpo de policía que se creó hace unos meses dedicada únicamente a la captura de Flash y fue cancelada debido a problemas internos del cuerpo de policía. No obstante eso, me han asegurado que esos problemas no volverán a repetirse. Ahora me gustaría ceder la palabra al hombre que creó esta unidad especial y que sera el encargado de liderarla de nuevo; Eddie Thawne"

Caitlin vio con horror como Eddie entraba en escena e informaba a los medios de comunicación sobre que plan iba a seguir su unidad para atrapar a Flash. De repente las pantallas se volvieron negras. Caitlin se dio la vuelta para ver que Barry las había apagado y se dirigía a la salida sin molestarse en decir nada.

"¡Barry espera!" Gritó Caitlin corriendo para alcanzarle (afortunadamente Barry iba a una velocidad normal) mientras Cisco miraba en su dirección con disgusto y fue por eso que ninguno de los dos vio como, lentamente, una sonrisa de satisfacción se iba formando en los labios de Wells.

Caitlin logró alcanzar a Barry cuando esté ya había salido del edificio "Barry detente, mira se que esto puede haber sido muy duro para ti pero..."

"¿Pero que Caitlin? ¿Que vas a decirme? ¿Que al final todo se va a solucionar?" Gritó Barry haciendo que Caitlin se callase de inmediato"Pues siento decírtelo pero las cosas no siempre salen tan bien"

"¿Crees que no lo se? Se perfectamente que últimamente las cosas han sido muy duras para ti..."

"¿Muy duras?" La interrumpió Barry burlándose de ella "¿A que parte te refieres exactamente? ¿A que el hombre que asesinó a mi madre siga libre y esté tan cerca de atraparle como cuando le vi por primera vez hace 15 años? ¿O a que el hombre al que yo quería como si fuese mi padre fuera asesinado por un gorila gigante sin que yo pudiese evitarlo? ¿O tal vez a que la mujer que amo ya ni siquiera me dirige la palabra y va a casarse con otro hombre?"

Caitlin se quedó sin palabras. No solo porque jamas había visto a Barry tan furioso, y mucho menos con ella, sino porque él pensaba que iba a casarse con Ronnie.

"Barry yo..." Pero antes de poder terminar la frase Barry se fue en una ráfaga de aire, dejándola con la palabra en la boca "... Aun te amo"

Caitlin permitió que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas antes de limpiárselas y volver dentro con Wells y Cisco.

"¿Como está Barry?" Preguntó Cisco.

"Él... se ha ido antes de que pudiese decir nada"

"Le estaba contando a Cisco que, en vista de los recientes acontecimientos, tal vez fuese mejor que hoy nos tomásemos el día libre" Dijo Wells.

Caitlin se sentía demasiado agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, como para discutir de modo que estuvo de acuerdo con Wells.

"Vamos Caitlin. A los dos nos ira bien despejarnos un poco después del chasco de hoy" Iba diciendo Cisco veinte minutos más tarde cuando ambos salían del laboratorio. Wells se había ido de inmediato, dejando a Cisco y a Caitlin para cerrarlo todo, y ahora Cisco intentaba convencer a Caitlin para que se fueran a tomar unas copas.

Caitlin iba a ceder pero después se acordó dela conversación que había tenido la noche anterior con Eddie. En estos momentos no había nadie en el laboratorio, seria el momento perfecto para echar una ojeada a los archivos y demostrar de una vez por todas que Wells era inocente.

"En realidad creo que prefiero ir a casa" Cisco iba a protestar pero Caitlin no le dejó "Por favor Cisco no insistas, no me apetece hacer nada"

"Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión llámame"

Ambos subieron a sus coches y se fueron, solo que Caitlin, en lugar de volver a su apartamento, aparcó un par de calles mas abajo y volvió andando al laboratorio.

* * *

Barry llevaba un buen rato corriendo, en realidad prácticamente había recorrido Estados Unidos de punta a punta en un intento de calmar su mente, cuando decidió detenerse. Normalmente correr lograba hacer que se calmara pero, en esta ocasión, no estaba teniendo efecto. Lo que necesitaba era desahogarse, hablar con alguien para contarle sus problemas y que le dijera lo que tenia que hacer. Sintió una oleada de dolor y tristeza invadiendo todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta que, hasta hace unos días, esa persona habría sido Joe. Pensó en ir a hablar con su padre pero la zona de visitas de la prisión no era exactamente el mejor sitio para tratar los temas que atormentaban su mente, y menos aun con la policía dando caza a Flash. Al final solo había una persona con la que realmente pudiese hablar y que, seguramente, le entendería.

Sin pensarlo dos veces cogió su teléfono y marcó el numero de esa persona "Hola, soy Barry. ¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo"

* * *

Eddie salio de la comisaria con prisas y sin molestarse en despedirse de nadie. El día había sido realmente agotador y lo peor de todo había sido la dichosa rueda de prensa. Él sabía que perseguir a Flash era una tontería ya que lo unico que ese hombre hacía era intentar proteger a los ciudadanos de Central City pero parecía que, tras la muerte de Joe, ya nadie pensaba igual. Al menos se alegraba de que le hubiesen puesto al cargo de la unidad especial para capturarle ya que así podría intentar realizaban ese trabajo e ir informando a Caitlin sobre los progresos que realizaban...

Mientras seguía sumido en esos pensamientos Eddie notó como alguien le cogía y empezaba a correr a una velocidad sobre-humana hasta detenerse en las afueras de la ciudad, en pleno bosque. Al principio pensó que seria Flash, que quería pedirle explicaciones sobre porque la policía quería detenerle pero se quedó de piedra al ver al hombre del traje amarillo parado delante de suyo con una sonrisa burlona. Inmediatamente Eddie intentó coger su pistola pero esta no estaba en su funda.

"¿Buscas esto?" Preguntó el Flash de amarillo mientras levantaba la mano y le enseñaba a Eddie su pistola.

Eddie no respondió, estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo. A diferencia de en Navidad ese hombre no había distorsionado su voz al hablar con lo cual Eddie pudo reconocerla. Pero no era posible, no podía ser que...

"Me temo que si puede ser Edward" Dijo el hombre del traje amarillo, como si le hubiese leído la mente, mientras se quitaba la mascara y dejaba al descubierto el rostro de Harrison Wells.

"Tú eres el hombre del traje amarillo" Murmuró Eddie en estado de Shock, incapaz de decir nada más.

"Mira no tengo demasiado tiempo así que mejor dejemos al margen las obviedades y pasemos a los temas importantes ¿te parece?" Dijo Wells con un desprecio palpable en su voz.

"Joe descubrió quien eras en realidad. ¡Por eso mandaste a ese simio a matarle!"

"Eso fue un accidente, Grodd jamás debería haberle puesto la mano encima. En realidad le respetaba bastante, era un buen hombre, no obtuve ninguna satisfacción con su muerte, de eso puedes estar seguro" Sonaba sorprendentemente sincero pero Eddie no se tragó ni media palabra.

"Ya, claro. ¿Esperas que me crea que no sabias que él te estaba investigando?"

"Pues claro que lo sabia pero eso era irrelevante. No descubrió nada sobre Harrison Wells que le vinculase con el hombre del traje amarillo y no iba a descubrirlo puesto que la única vez que me encontré con el Dr Wells fue la noche en que lo asesiné" Explicó Wells pacientemente como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

Al principio Eddie pensó que había oído mal, a fin de cuentas lo que decía Wells no tenía ningún sentido, pero, a medida que su cerebro procesaba lo que acababa de oír, la comprensión le golpeó como un jarro de agua fría "Tu no eres el verdadero Harrison Wells"

Wells, o quien quiera que fuese en realidad, sonrío y se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de saludo "Yo... Soy Eobard Thawne"

"¿Thawne? ¿Por que tienes mi apellido?"

"Eso ahora mismo no importa. Lo que importa es lo siguiente; Se que has descubierto que Joe West me estaba investigando, bueno no me investigaba a mi sino a Harrison Wells pero dadas las circunstancias pasaremos ese detalle por alto, y que tú has decidido seguir con esa investigación. Eso no me molesta en absoluto, como ya he dicho no hay nada que podáis encontrar en el pasado de Wells que me incrimine, pero, por desgracia, has decidido compartir parte de esa información con la doctora Snow y eso ya me molesta un poco más ya que no puedo permitir que mis empleados duden de mí y menos ahora, cuando estoy tan cerca de lograr mi objetivo"

"¿Y que piensas hacer? ¿Matarme?" Eddie intentó sonar desafiante pero lo cierto era que se sentía bastante intimidado.

"Esa seria la solución más simple pero por desgracia matarte a ti implicaría también matarme a mi y lo cierto es que le he cogido bastante gusto a esto de estar vivo" Wells sonrío como si se estuviera riendo de una broma privada "De modo que vamos a tener que recurrir a métodos poco convencionales. Cuando quieras Grodd"

En ese momento un gorila gigantesco, que Eddie reconoció como el gorila que había matado a Joe, apareció a su lado. Intentó moverse pero descubrió que las piernas no le respondían y empezó a dolerle mucho la cabeza. El gorila se fue acercando a él lentamente mientras una voz sonaba en su mente

_Relájese detective. Esto terminara pronto_

* * *

Caitlin empezaba a lamentar de verdad haber accedido a ayudar a Eddie. Primero porque desde el principio la parecía una estupidez, segundo porque en estos momentos podía estar tranquilamente en su casa relajándose e intentando olvidar el desastroso día que estaba teniendo y tercero porque llevaba casi tres horas revisando la base de datos del laboratorio y no había encontrado absolutamente nada que sugiriera, aunque solo fuese mínimamente la participación de Reverse Flash. Había realizado una búsqueda por palabras claves intentando descubrir si en algún momento el ejercito había iniciado algún programa para crear súper-soldados con una velocidad sobre-humana pero eso había resultado una perdida absoluta de tiempo y más aun cuando se dio cuenta de que Reverse Flash asesinó a la madre de Barry antes de que el Dr Wells fundara los laboratorios STAR con lo cual era imposible que ese hombre fuera el resultado de un experimento fallido.

Frustrada por haber pedido el tiempo de esa manera Caitlin estaba decidida a apagarlo todo e irse a casa pero una idea la vino a la mente. Volvió a realizar la misma búsqueda que antes pero en esta ocasión incluyó las siguientes palabras claves: _Experimentación con animales y Habilidades psíquicas/telepáticas._

Sus ojos se abrieron con horror cuando encontró un resultado que concordaba con todos los parámetros. Cinco años atrás, unos dos años antes de que ella empezase a trabajar allí, los laboratorios STAR firmaron un acuerdo con el ejercito para ayudarles a crear súper-soldados con habilidades telequineticas y telepáticas. El proyecto de canceló después de que el Dr Wells decidiera que las pruebas que pretendían realizar sobre el sujeto de experimentación eran crueles y desmesuradas. Ese sujeto era un gorila llamado... Grodd.

Caitlin apagó de golpe el equipo mientras luchaba para que su respiración fuese normal. Era una coincidencia, solo eso. No demostraba absolutamente nada...

Salvo que Wells tenia una relación directa con Grodd y él les había ocultado esa información deliberadamente. Caitlin se estremeció al darse cuenta que había encontrado justo lo que Eddie le había dicho.

Algo que relacionaba a Wells con la muerte de Joe.

* * *

Barry daba vueltas impaciente en la azotea de un edificio mientras esperaba a que su amigo llegara. Bufó irritado mientras comprobaba la hora. Llegaba 20 minutos tarde. Era consciente de que no todo el mundo tenia súper velocidad como él pero esa persona vivía en la misma ciudad en la que habían quedado mientras que él había llegado corriendo prácticamente desde la otra punta del país.

"Perdona el retraso" Barry se giró para ver a Oliver Queen detrás suyo y, para su sorpresa, no llevaba su traje de Arrow sino que iba vestido normal "Pero tenia que resolver unos asuntos relacionados con la Liga de Asesinos"

"¿Va todo bien?" Barry sabía que la Liga no era algo que tomarse a broma.

"Es pronto para decirlo pero espero que si" Respondió Oliver sin querer entrar en detalles "¿De que querías hablar?"

"¿Te has enterado de como está la situación en Central CIty con Flash?"

Oliver asintió "Se que te han puesto una orden de detención y han creado una unidad especial para detenerte. Pero no debes dejar que eso te impida seguir haciendo tu trabajo"

"¿Mi trabajo? Mi trabajo es ser científico forense. Lo de ser Flash lo hago únicamente para ayudar a la gente y no solo no obtengo nada a cambio sino que ahora pretenden mandarme a la cárcel por ello" Estalló Barry.

"Barry nosotros no hacemos esto esperando obtener nada a cambio, ni siquiera un gracias, lo hacemos porque tenemos ciertas habilidades que otra gente no tiene y decidimos usarlas para proteger a los demás en vez de para hacerles daño. Toda esa gente a la que nos enfrentamos cada día son los _chicos malos _porque ellos lo eligieron del mismo modo que nosotros decidimos no serlo. No permitas que nada ni nadie te haga dudar de que haces lo correcto"

"Lo se, se que tienes razón, pero es frustrante. Toda está situación es frustrante. La policía, mi madre, Joe... Caitlin. Tengo la impresión e que haga lo que haga todo me sale mal y no se que hacer para evitarlo"

"Te estás obsesionando con las muertes de tu madre y Joe y cuando te obsesionas te es imposible ver las cosas con perspectiva. Créeme, lo se mejor que nadie. Tal vez lo que necesites es estar un par de días alejado de todo esto para poder centrarte de nuevo. En cuanto a Caitlin solo puedo darte el mismo consejo que te di el otro día; Déjale claro lo que sientes por ella, déjale claro que la amas y hazlo rápido porque a cada día que esperas las posibilidades de que ella sienta lo mismo irán disminuyendo"

Barry suspiro con molestia "No es tan fácil. Y creo que ese es el menor de los problemas ahora mismo"

"Te equivocas. Si que es tan fácil, tú eres el único que lo hace complicado. Y me parece que esta debería ser tu mayor prioridad porque todo lo demás solo te esta trayendo dolor mientras que Caitlin podría hacerte feliz"

"¿Y que quieres te haga? ¿Me presento en su casa ahora mismo y le abro mi corazón?" Preguntó Barry escéptico.

Oliver sonrío "¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer esta noche?"

* * *

Caitlin era un autentico manojo de nervios mientras se dirigia hacía la casa que Eddie compartía con Iris. Había intentado llamarle al mobil pero lo tenia apagado de modo que decidió ir a su casa. Tal vez se estuviera precipitando, a fin de cuentas era ella la que estaba convencida de que Wells no tenia anda que ver con Reverse Flash, pero ya no sabía que pensar. Necesitaba hablar con Eddie, decirle lo que había descubierto y esperar que él supiera que hacer.

Sin embargo su mente se quedo en blanco cuando la puerta se abrió y al otro lado apareció Iris en lugar de Eddie "¿Caitlin. Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eee,,, bueno... yo..." Caitlin no sabía que decir. No esperaba que Iris le abriera la puerta. La muerte de Joe era tan reciente que esperaba que siguiera llorando en la cama sin levantar cabeza. Pero estaba claro que Iris era una mujer muy fuerte y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que eso la hundiese. Aunque Caitlin pudo notar como algo en sus ojos se había apagado para siempre "Estoy buscando a Eddie"

Eso pareció confundir a Iris pero no dijo nada, en lugar de eso se fue a dentro y menos de un minuto después salio Eddie "¿Que ocurre Caitlin?"

Caitlin inspiró un par de veces para coger confianza "Es por lo que me dijiste anoche"

"¿Anoche? Lo siento, creo que te confundes, no nos hemos visto desde el funeral de Joe"

Caitlin no daba crédito a lo que oía "¿De que estás hablando? Ayer te pille husmeando en el laboratorio y tú me dijiste que sospechabas del Dr Wells"

Al oír eso Eddie esbozó una sonrisa y dijo con una voz casi robótica "Harrison Wells es un buen hombre. No hay ningún motivo para dudar de él"

Caitlin dio un par de pasos temblorosos hacía atrás "¿Que has dicho?"

"Harrison Wells es un buen hombre. No hay ningún motivo para dudar de él" Repitió Eddie con el mismo tono de voz.

Caitlin salio corriendo y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su coche. Cuando estuvo sentada en el asiento del conductor se tomó varios segundos para calmarse porque sabia que si empezaba a conducir ahora lo mas probable era que provocase un accidente. Pero unos segundos no bastaron, estaba aterrada y si no se ponía rápidamente en movimiento lo más probable era que se pusiera a llorar sin control.

De camino a su apartamento no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro de la calle esperando que en cualquier momento un gorila gigante o un hombre con un traje amarillo la sacasen de la carreteara para matarla pero por fortuna logro llegar a su piso sana y salva. Sin pensarlo dos veces cerró la puerta con llave, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada, e intentó ordenar sus ideas.

Eddie tenia razón. Wells estaba involucrado de alguna manera con todo este asunto pero ahora estaba ella sola ya que a Eddie parecía que alguien, probablemente Grodd, le había lavado el cerebro. Decir que tenia miedo seria quedarse muy cortos y no solo eso, se sentía traicionada, porque el hombre al que consideraba su mentor y su amigo estuviera aliado con esos monstruos.

Sabia que tenia que llamar a Barry y contárselo todo pero no podía. No tenia ninguna prueba real, solo que Grodd estuvo en los laboratorios STAR cinco años atrás, y Eddie no compartió sus sospechas con Barry. Si ahora ella acusaba a Wells delante de todos, él podría simplemente negarlo y mandaría a Grodd a por ella como había hecho con Eddie, además Barry idolatraba a Wells, puede que más incluso que ella, no se creería que estaba relacionado con el asesinato de su madre a menos que le ofrecieran pruebas solidas, cosa que no tenia.

Caitlin notó como las lágrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos y, por instinto, fue a su armario a buscar la sudadera que Barry le había regalado hacía ya unos meses. Recordaba como, en los días que Barry estuvo desparecido en el futuro, ella se la ponía cada noche para ir a dormir y lloraba en silencio esperando volver a verle algún día. Ahora en cambio se limitó a abrazarla mientras la tela se empapaba con sus lágrimas.

El golpe en la puerta la sacó de su trance. Alguien estaba llamando. Caitlin se planteó fingir que no estaba paa poder echarse en la cama y llorar en paz pero esa persona no dejaba de insistir de modo que, sin disimular su irritación, fue a abrir la puerta.

"¿Barry?" Casi no se lo creyó al verle.

"¿Has estado llorando?" Preguntó Barry mirándola fijamente.

Caitlin se limpio los ojos "Estoy bien. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Si, claro, adelante" Caitlin se aparto de la puerta y fue a la cocina "¿Quieres algo? ¿Agua, cerveza, un batido?"

"No, estoy bien. Solo he venido a hablar, y se trata de algo muy importante así que..." Barry se calló sin saber muy bien como continuar.

Mientras tanto Caitlin se mordía el labio con nerviosismo. Todo su ser le estaba pidiendo a gritos que le contase a Barry lo que había descubierto pero algo se lo impedía.

"Barry yo..."

"Estoy enamorado de ti Caitlin" Caitlin se calló de golpe al oír eso "No he dejado de estarlo en ningún momento. A pesar de que llevamos semanas sin hablarnos, a pesar de que Ronnie haya vuelto... No puedo controlar lo que siento por ti. Solo quería que lo supieras. Se que tú ya no me amas y probablemente me odies pero..."

"Te equivocas" Esta vez fue Caitlin la que dejó sin palabras a Barry. Luchando para no ponerse a llorar Caitlin siguió hablando "Todavía estoy enamorada de ti. He intentado odiarte, te juro que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, por mentirme, por no contarme la verdad sobre mi futuro, pero no puedo, sencillamente no puedo. Te amo y yo..."

Caitlin no pudo seguir hablando porque Barry se había acercado a ella y la estaba besando como si le fuese la vida en ello. Al darse cuenta de que tal vez se estuviera precipitando y esto estuviera incomodando a Caitlin, intentó alejarse pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Caitlin, no solo no se lo permitió, sino que profundizo el beso. Su sopresa fue en aumento al ver que Caitlin le estaba guiando, entre besos, hasta su habitación mientras intentaba quitarle la camisa.

La situación era tan irreal que, antes de que Barry fuese consciente de lo que pasaba, ambos estaban prácticamente desnudos besándose con pasión en la cama de Caitlin. Solo entonces Barry encontró la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para apartarse de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Estás segura de esto?"

Caitlin sonrío seductoramente "Hazme lo que quieras"

**Así acaba el capitulo. Es posible que tarde un poco en actualizar y en publicar la nueva historia porque tengo otras historias que llevó tiempo sin actualizar y no quiero dejar de banda ninguna de ellas**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que he actualizado esta historia pero, en mi defensa, diré que mientras tanto he publicado tres historias Snowbarry nuevas, una de las cuales es ese UA sobre el que pedí vuestra opinión hace un par de capítulos.  
**

Barry se despertó con el sonido de la alarma solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba en su cama y que había alguien a su lado que también estaba empezando a despertarse. Por un instante se sintió confuso e incluso asustado pero, entonces, los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a él. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, apagó el despertador y se dio la vuelta para observar a Caitlin, la cual ya se había despertado y no apartaba la vista de él.

"Buenos días" Susurró Barry, apartándole un mechón de pelo de los ojos.

"Buenos días"

Ambos apartaron la mirada a la vez, sonrojándose. Durante la noche anterior habían dejado que la pasión y el deseo les dominasen pero en estos momentos ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro.

_Esto es absurdo _Pensó Barry "Caitlin..."

"Barry ..."

Ambos sonrieron torpemente al darse cuenta de que habían empezado a hablar a la vez y se habían interrumpido el uno al otro.

"Tú primero" Dijo Caitlin.

"De acuerdo. Solo quiero hacerte una pregunta y te pido, por favor, que seas completamente sincera conmigo. ¿Te arrepientes?"

Caitlin no lo dudó ni un instante "No. ¿Y tú?"

"No, jamás podría arrepentirme. Te amo" Respondió Barry antes de darle un beso suave en los labios "Quédate aquí, voy a hacer el desayuno"

"No tienes por que hacerlo, Barry"

"Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo" Barry la besó en la frente y se dirigió a la cocina.

Al llegar allí abrió la nevera y empezó a tararear una canción mientras cogía los ingredientes pero se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Después agarró un plato que había encima de la mesa y lo arrojó con furia contra la pared, rompiéndolo en pedazos.

Alertada por el ruido Caitlin se puso una bata y fue a la cocina para ver como estaba Barry. Cuando llegó se lo encontró sentado en una silla con la figura encorvada y las manos a la cabeza, también vio lo que parecían restos de un plato roto esparcidos por el suelo "¿Barry?"

Barry levantó la vista y le ofreció una sonrisa falsa "Hey, perdona si te he asustado, voy a limpiar esto y empiezo a prepararte ese desayuno"

Barry iba a levantarse pero Caitlin se sentó a su lado y le cogió una mano con las suyas "No hagas esto Barry, no te escondas de mí. Dime que es lo que te pasa, por favor, sea lo que sea no tienes por que pasarlo solo. Déjame ayudarte"

"Yo...Yo... Soy feliz Cait. Tú me haces feliz" Admitió Barry con voz derrotada.

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"¡Pues claro que es malo! Joe está muerto, no debería ser feliz" Espetó Barry, levantándose de la silla y apartándose de ella.

A Caitlin le partió el corazón ver a Barry tan devastado. Lentamente se acercó a él y le abrazó con fuerza. Él no se lo impidió pero tampoco le devolvió el abrazo "No voy a pretender que conocía a Joe tanto como tú, pero sé que él te quería y querría que fueras feliz, aunque él no estuviera"

"Yo... Siento que todo esto me supera Cait. Mi madre, mi padre, Joe" Barry finalmente la abrazó "No puedo perderte a ti también, no seria capaz de soportarlo"

Caitlin parpadeó sorprendida por esa declaración "No vas a perderme"

"Ya lo hice. Te vi morir en el futuro, vi como la vida se iba apagando en tus ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. No fui capaz de protegerte..."

"Esa no era yo, tú mismo lo dijiste, era Killer Frost" Interrumpió Caitlin,

"No. Eras tú Cait, no soy capaz de explicártelo mejor pero eras tú"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Caitlin decidió romperlo "Háblame del futuro"

"¿Que?"

Caitlin llevó una mano a su mejilla "Cuando volviste solo nos diste los detalles más importantes, La Crisis, Rverse Flash etc. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, lo que viste, lo que sentiste, como te afectó. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte a llevar esa carga"

"¿Estás segura?" Preguntó Barry visiblemente nervioso.

Caitlin asintió y Barry empezó a contárselo todo. Al principio fue difícil, recordar lo que vio en ese futuro casi apocalíptico era doloroso para él pero a medida que iba hablando, y Caitlin le daba su apoyo, fue ganando confianza. Las partes de Killer Frost fueron las más duras, Caitlin empezó a llorar cuando le contó todas las cosas que ella había hecho en el futuro, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Barry le contó que había muerto ayudándole a luchar contra Reverse Flash. Barry también vio como Caitlin se tensaba visiblemente en todas las partes que incluían a Ronnie pero prefirio no sacar el tema por el momento. Cuanto más cosas le contaba a Caitlin más relajado se sentía y notaba como parte de la presión de los últimos días se esfumaba.

"Está bien, tengo una pregunta y quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo" Dijo Caitlin cuando Barry dejó de hablar.

"Dispara" Dijo Barry antes de llevarse una taza de café a los labios para tomar un sorbo.

"¿Te gustó más el beso que te dio mi yo del futuro o prefieres los míos?"

Barry se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser "¿Disculpa?"

"Creo que es una pregunta muy simple. Tan solo tienes que decirme cual prefieres" Respondió Caitlin con toda la calma del mundo.

"Bueno... Esteee... Yo..." Tartamudeó Barry sumamente nervioso. Caitlin mantuvo un rostro impasible hasta que no pudo aguantarlo más y estalló en carcajadas "¡Te estás quedando conmigo!"

"Lo siento, lo siento, pero tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto" Se disculpó Caitlin, aunque no sonaba demasiado creíble ya que en ningún momento había dejado de reír.

"A mi no me hace ninguna..." Barry se vio interrumpido cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar "Es Cisco. Dios, Cait, ¿Has visto que hora es? Hace más de una hora que deberíamos estar allí"

"¿¡QUE!?" Caitlin se fue de inmediato a su habitación a cambiarse.

"Heey Cisco. Si, lo sé, lo siento, estaré allí en media hora. No, no estoy en la ciudad, en realidad ni siquiera estoy en el estado... Prefiero no hablar del tema. Si, hasta ahora"

Un par de minutos después Caitlin salió de su habitación totalmente vestida y hablando por el mobil "De acuerdo Cisco, llegare tan pronto como pueda. Adiós" Caitlin colgó y miró a Barry "¿Le has dicho a Cisco que estabas en otro estado?"

"Si. Lo siento me he puesto nervioso y eso es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido. Pero pensándolo mejor no hay ningún motivo para que los demás no sepan lo nuestro" Dijo Barry acercándose a ella para besarla.

"En realidad" Le interrumpió Caitlin "Me gustaría no contarselo a nadie, por el momento"

"¿Por que?"

"Bueno... Me gustaría poder hablar con Ronnie primero antes de decírselo a los otros pero no tengo muy claro donde está ahora mismo y preferiría no tener esta conversación por teléfono. Además Cisco es muy amigo de Ronnie, me preocupa como pueda reaccionar"

Barry sonrío con comprensión "Lo entiendo... Oye Cait, si en algún momento crees que esto es un error..."

"No. Te amo Barry Allen. Solo déjame solucionarlo todo con Ronnie antes de hacer publico lo nuestro. Y ahora vuelve a tu apartamento o sino nunca voy a llegar al laboratorio"

"A sus ordenes" Se despidió Barry antes de salir corriendo.

Cuando Barry se fue la sonrisa de Caitlin desapareció. No había querido decírselo pero el verdadero motivo por el cual no queria que nadie supiera de su nueva relación era porque, de ser verdad sus sospechas sobre Wells, podría advertir a Reverse Flash o a Grodd. No tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasarle a ella pero sin duda podrían usarla como cebo para hacer daño a Barry y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Lo que tenia que hacer ahora era encontrar alguna prueba concluyente e irrefutable que inculpara a Wells.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde que Barry y Caitlin empezaron su "relación secreta". Todo el mundo se había fijado en que Barry estaba mucho más alegro y sonriente y ya no estaba tan obsesionado con atrapar a Grodd. Hablar del futuro con Caitlin había logrado calmar su mente y ahora sabía que no lograría nunca atrapar al asesino de su madre ni al de Joe corriendo a ciegas, sin tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Lo que ya no le gustaba tanto era tener que ocultar su relación con Caitlin al resto del mundo, quería proclamarlo a loa cuatro vientos y asegurarse de que todos lo supieran, pero Caitlin aun no había logrado ponerse en contacto con Ronnie y, por mucho que le estaba matando la espera, estaba dispuesto a darle todo el tiempo que necesitase.

Por su parte Caitlin estaba empezando a impacientarse porque no había encontrado más pruebas contra Wells, aparte de que Grodd pasó un tiempo en los laboratorios STAR y el aparente lavado de cerebro de Eddie, y no sabía cuanto tiempo más podía estar ocultándole sus sospechas a Barry. Por eso mismo había tomado una decisión; Esta noche se iba a quedar en el laboratorio cuando todos se fueran para probar una ultima idea que se le había ocurrido durante la mañana y si no daba resultado compartiría todo lo que sabía con Barry. ¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor a él se le ocurría algo en lo que ella no hubiese caído.

"Hey Cait Cisco acaba de irse, solo quedamos nosotros ¿Quieres que te lleve a tú casa?" Preguntó Barry.

"No. Tengo que quedarme a terminar una cosa y puede que me lleve bastante tiempo" Respondió ella forzando una sonrisa falsa.

"Oh. Bueno, está bien. Nos vemos mañana" Barry parecía algo decepcionado pero se acercó a ella para darle un beso fugaz en los labios.

Cuando Barry se fue, Caitlin puso en marcha su plan. Hacía ya más de un año, cuando el acelerador de partículas estalló, Cisco le dijo que creó un programa para intentar descubrir que era lo que había fallado, pero no sacó nada claro. Sin embargo no había mirado el resto del laboratorio. Ahora que sabía que Wells podía haber provocado la explosión a posta pensaba usar ese programa para escanear todo el laboratorio para ver si había algo que no encajase.

No tardó mucho en obtener un resultado. Había una habitación, muy cerca del Cortex, que no debería estar allí. Puede que no fuese nada pero, por otro lado...

Tenia que comprobarlo. Caitlin fue hacia el pasillo en el que debería estar ubicada esa habitación pero no encontró nada. Afortunadamente, tanto tiempo viendo películas de espías con Cisco había servido para algo de modo que empezó a palpar las paredes buscando un compartimento secreto o algo parecido hasta que al fin dio con algo. No sabía que pasó exactamente pero de repente una puerta apareció de la nada en medio de la pared.

Ese habría sido el momento ideal para llamar a Barry y que viniera de inmediato pero su curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común de modo que entró a ver que encontraba. Al principio no vio nada porque todo estaba oscuro pero enseguida se encendieron las luces. Al instante deseó no haber entrado nunca. Delante de ella había un maniquí con el traje amarillo.

Caitlin sintió como empezaban a formarse lágrimas en sus ojos.

Wells no estaba aliado con Reverse Flash.

Él era Reverse Flash.

De inmediato se dio la vuelta para salir de allí pero se quedó de piedra al ver a Wells de pie, delante de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro "Hola Caitlin"

Luego todo se volvió negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este capitulo. No estoy seguro de si me gusta o no pero espero que a vosotros si.**

Barry ya había llegado a su apartamento cuando su teléfono empezó a sonar, indicándole que Caitlin le estaba llamando.

"Hey Cait ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Me temo que la Dra Snow no puede hablar ahora mismo Barry" Barry sintió como se le helaba la sangre al oír esa voz.

"¿Donde está Caitlin? Como le hayas hecho algo te juro que..."

"No es necesario que empecemos con las amenazas Barry. Solo quiero tener una conversación civilizada contigo. Además ambos sabemos que no puedes vencerme" Se burlo Reverse Flash.

"¿Que quieres?"

"Te lo acabo de decir Barry, solo quiero una conversación civilizada... Cara a cara. Te espero en el estadio en el que tuvimos nuestro primer enfrentamiento dentro de dos minutos. Por el bien de Caitlin espero que no te retrases"

* * *

Caitlin empezó a despertarse en el mismo instante en el que Wells terminaba la llamada con Barry.

"Oh, Caitlin, no esperaba que volvieras a estar consciente tan pronto. Bueno, eso le dará un poco más de dramatismo a la situación"

Caitlin intentó moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una especie de tubo de cristal. Al observar a su alrededor vio que Wells la había llevado al interior del acelerador de partículas.

"Yo que tú no me molestaría" Dijo Wells al ver que Caitlin se disponía a golpear el cristal para intentar romperlo "Ese cristal es a prueba de balas, es imposible que puedas hacerle el más mínimo rasguño"

Caitlin apartó la vista para que Wells no viese las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse en sus ojos "Confiaba en ti. Todos confiábamos en ti. ¿Como has podido hacernos esto?"

Por un instante algo parecido al remordimiento cruzó los ojos de Wells pero desapareció enseguida "He de admitir que ni yo mismo esperaba llegar a cogeros tanto afecto, en muchos sentidos tú y Cisco habéis sido como unos hijos para mí. Sin embargo no puedo seguir posponiéndolo. He estado atrapado aquí en este tiempo desde hace 15 largos años y ya no soy capaz de soportarlo. Eso es todo Caitlin. No soy un villano, no tengo ningún plan malvado, solo soy un hombre que quiere regresar a su hogar"

Para Caitlin nada de lo que decía Wells tenia ni el más mínimo sentido "¿Que vas a hacer conmigo?"

"Ahhh si, veras, si todo va bien en pocos días me abre ido de modo que antes quería darte un regalo. Ayudarte a despertar todo tu potencial y convertirte en aquello que estás destinada a ser"

El cerebro de Caitlin tardó un segundo en unir todos los puntos y, entonces, entró en pánico. Ahora ya sabía que era ese tubo en el que estaba encerrada. Era una de las cámaras criogenicas que había construido Snart. Wells quería convertirla en Killer Frost.

"No. ¡NO! Por favor no lo hagas" Suplicó, golpeando desesperadamente el cristal, sin molestarse en ocultar sus lágrimas.

Wells se acercó a ella y atravesó el vidrio con su mano, usando el mismo truco que Barry había aprendido unas semanas atrás. Caitlin intentó apartarse pero no tenia espacio para moverse y no pudo evitar que Wells cerrara su mano alrededor de su garganta "Shhhhh. Se que ahora puede parecerte algo aterrador pero te puedo asegurar que con el tiempo acabaras disfrutándolo. Ser Killer Frost es tu destino" Wells la soltó y se apartó de ella "Pero si te quedas más tranquila voy a darte una oportunidad de evitarlo. La cámara se activara dentro de exactamente cuatro minutos. Tengo una pequeña reunión acordada con Barry para dentro de treinta segundos. Voy a contarle toda la situación y, si es lo suficientemente rápido, te sacara de aquí antes de que tu transformación se lleve a cabo"

* * *

Barry comprobó con impaciencia su teléfono. Llevaba más de un minuto esperando en el estadio a que Reverse Flash apareciese. Puede que eso no pareciera mucho tiempo pero, teniendo en cuenta que Caitlin estaba en peligro y no tenia ni idea de lo que ese hombre podía haberle hecho, a él se le hizo eterno.

Finalmente distinguió los relámpagos rojos que seguían a Reverse Flash y este se paró delante suyo a una distancia segura "¿¡Donde está Caitlin!?"

"Vamos a hablar de eso más tarde, ahora tenemos otros temas de que hablar" Barry se olvidó momentáneamente de Caitlin. En esta ocasión Reverse Flash no había distorsionado su voz y eso le permitió a Barry reconocerla. Wells sonrió y se quitó la mascara "Hola Barry"

Barry se quedó sin habla. No podía aceptar lo que veían sus ojos. Harrison Wells, el hombre que le había ayudado a perfeccionar sus poderes, que había estado a su lado desde que empezó a ser Flash, al que consideraba casi como un tercer padre, era Reverse Flash.

"Soy consciente de que esto puede ser difícil de digerir" Dijo Wells tras unos segundos de silencio.

"Tú mataste a mi madre" La voz de Barry estaba cargada de dolor y traición "¿Por que?"

"Nunca fue mi intención matar a tu madre. Quería matarte a ti"

"¿A mi?"

"Si. En el futuro tú y yo nos hemos enfrentado en innumerables ocasiones. Nuestras fuerzas estaban totalmente igualadas y era evidente que jamás ninguno de los dos seria capaz de matar al otro. Pero un día cometiste un error. Descubrí tu nombre" Una sonrisa siniestra cubrió el rostro de Wells "Barry Allen. Y pensé que, si no podía matarte en un combate justo, no tenia más remedio que viajar al pasado y matarte de niño. Por desgracia descubriste mi plan e intentaste impedírmelo. Aquello noche, cuando asesiné a tu madre, no solo me viste a mí, también te viste a ti mismo luchando contra mí para impedir que te matara. Cuando apareciste en esa puerta, tu yo más viejo te sacó de la casa arruinando de ese modo mis planes. Me sentí tan frustrado que descargué toda mi ira con tu madre"

"¿Mataste a mi madre porque estabas enfadado por no haberme podido matar a mí?" Preguntó Barry horrorizado.

Wells ignoró a Barry y siguió con su discurso "Sin embargo algo que ni siquiera yo fui capaz de predecir fue que ese viaje, de algún modo que no soy capaz de entender, me quitaría mis poderes y me dejaría atrapado en este mundo de bárbaros. Mi única oportunidad de volver a mi tiempo era con la ayuda de alguien que pudiese acceder a la Speed Force pero yo sabía que el acelerador de partículas que te dio tus poderes no estaría construido hasta el año 2020 y no podía esperar tanto. Por eso busqué a Harrison Wells y suplanté su identidad. Gracias a mi intelecto superior logré que ese acelerador estuviera construido 7 años antes. Y así, tras muchos años intentando destruirte fue como cree a Flash. Irónico ¿no crees?"

Todo era demasiada información para que Barry lo asimilará de golpe pero había un detalle que no se le había pasado por alto "¿No eres Harrison Wells?"

"No, el verdadero Harrison Wells murió pocos días después que tú madre. Mi nombre es Eobard Thawne"

"Pero... No lo entiendo. Cuando viajé al futuro tú me seguiste. ¿Por que no vuelves ya a tu tiempo?"

Wells sonrío, como si Barry hubiese formulado la pregunta que más deseaba responder "El día que te cayó el rayo encima recuperé parte de mis poderes. Pero solo son temporales, vienen y van. A medida que te entrenábamos para hacerte más fuerte mis poderes se estabilizaban pero no lo suficiente. Soy capaz de viajar un par de décadas de forma segura pero necesito viajar mas de 150 años hacia el futuro y si pierdo mis poderes durante el viaje quedaría totalmente desintegrado"

"¿Y que quieres de mí?"

"Quiero quitarte tu velocidad para poder usarla yo"

"¿Como dices?"

"¿Te acuerdas de Farooq Gibran? Extraje una muestra de su sangre para descubrir como había logrado quitarte los poderes. Gracias a esa muestra pude crear un suero que me permite traspasar tus poderes de tu cuerpo al mio" Explicó Wells "Entonces, la situación es la siguiente; Podría atacarte ahora mismo, inyectarte el suero y regresar a mi hogar. Por desgracia he llegado a cogeros afecto a todos y no me gustaría irme en malos términos con ninguno. Por eso te daré tres días. En 72 horas quiero que vuelvas aquí para cederme voluntariamente tus poderes. De lo contrario ten por seguro que matare a todos los que amas delante tuyo y después te arrancaré el corazón del pecho. Afortunadamente no tienes que estar vivo para que el suero tenga efecto"

"No necesito que me des ningún margen de tiempo. ¿Quieres mi velocidad? ¡Pues ven a por ella! ¡Enfréntate a mí ahora!" Gritó Barry preparándose para pelear.

Para su sorpresa Wells se río "Parece que no se te da muy bien esto de hacer de novio. Una pequeña charla y ya te has olvidado por completo de la mujer que dices amar"

Barry se congeló en seco "¿Que has hecho con Caitlin?"

"Nada, solo está encerrada en el acelerador de partículas. Pero si no quieres que le pase algo malo yo que tú iría a liberarla de inmediato" Eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír, Barry se disponía a volver al laboratorio pero la voz de Wells le detuvo "¿Barry? Si por casualidad no consigues llegar a tiempo... Saluda a Killer Frost de mi parte"

Al oír eso Barry entró en pánico y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Caitlin no sabía cuanto tiempo faltaba antes de que la maquina entrase en funcionamiento pero no debía ser mucho. Cuando ya pensaba que no había esperanza vio unos relámpagos amarillos muy familiares y Barry estaba delante suyo. No pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, y Barry le devolvió la sonrisa pero entonces oyó un ruido extraño encima suyo y sintió mucho frío. Después llegó el dolor.

Y después nada.

* * *

Barry sintió como el alivio inundaba todo su cuerpo al llegar al acelerador y ver que Caitlin seguía siendo ella misma. Sin embargó la sensación duró muy poco ya que dos segundos después la cámara criogenica de Snart se puso en funcionamiento y el rayo de hielo golpeó a Caitlin con todo su poder. Por un instante le parecio oir como alguien gritaba pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la voz salia de su propia garganta. Inmediatamente golpeó el cristal con toda la fuerza y velocidad que pudo reunir y logró romperlo pero enseguida supo que era demasiado tarde. Caitlin cayó como un peso muerto encima suyo. En el instante en el que sus pieles entraron en contacto sintió un frío abrumador casi tan potente como el que le provocaba el arma de Snart. Con lágrimas en los ojos la colocó suavemente en el suelo y observó la transformación que había tenido lugar en su cuerpo. Su piel estaba tan pálida como la había visto en el futuro y su pelo en lugar de ser blanco era de un color amarillo brillante. Observó sus labios. Esos labios que hacía solo unas horas había disfrutando besando ahora parecían fríos, carentes de vida.

Sabía que no tenia tiempo que perder de modo que llamó a Cisco y le dijo que viniese de inmediato. Después llevó a Caitlin a la misma cama en la que ella le había curado las heridas tantas veces y la conectó a las maquinas para que monitorizaran sus signos vitales. No se atrevía a hacer nada más hasta que llegara Cisco. Al verla allí, de ese modo, sintió como su corazón se rompía. Había jurado que no permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño pero había fracasado. Una vez más.

No había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

* * *

Cuando Cisco llegó se quedó en shock al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Caitlin. Y fue todavía a pero cuando Barry le contó la verdad sobre el Dr Wells, se puso completamente histérico y empezó a inventar mil teorías sobre como Reverse Flash podía haberse adueñado de algún modo del rostro de Wells hasta que Barry logró hacerle entrar en razón y hacerle ver que ahora lo importante era centrarse en Caitlin. Cisco extrajo una muestra de sangre y fue a realizar pruebas para medir el alcance de sus nuevas habilidades mientras Barry se quedaba a su lado esperando a que despertara en algún momento.

Cuando ya llevaba más de una hora a su lado le cogió la mano se la llevó a los labios para besarla. Enseguida notó como el frío se apoderaba de su cuerpo pero gracias a sus poderes fue capaz de soportarlo "Por favor Cait tienes que despertar. Se que vas a estar aterrada pero te juro que me tendrás a tu lado todo el tiempo. Cisco y yo te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes igual que vosotros hicisteis conmigo. No va a ser igual que la ultima vez, no vas a estar sola y no te convertirás en Killer Frost. Te lo prometo. Te am..."

"¡CAITLIN!" Ronnie apareció de repente a su lado seguido de cerca por Cisco y el Dr Stein.

"¿Ronnie?" Barry soltó de inmediato la mano de Caitlin "¿Que haces aquí?"

"Cuando me dijiste que había pasado algo con Caitlin le llamé" Explicó Cisco "Pero no tenia ni idea de que llegarían tan pronto y aun no le he puesto al corriente de lo qeu ha pasado exactamente así que..."

Mientras tanto Ronnie se había acercado lentamente a Caitlin y estaba acercando su mano a su mejilla para acariciársela "¿Que te han hecho?"

"NO LA TOQUES" Gritó de repente Barry sorprendiendo a todos los presentes "Lo siento pero si la tocas morirás. Yo apenas soy capaz de aduanar unos minutos y eso que con mis podres me curo mucho más rápido que vosotros"

Ronnie apartó la mano con algo de recelo y se encaró con Barry "Dime que le ha pasado a mi prometida"

Barry se mordió la lengua para no decir nada indebido y miró a Cisco en busca de ayuda pero este fingió que no le había visto "Bueno voy a seguir con las pruebas que estaba haciendo. Os avisare si encuentro algo interesante"

"Y yo voy a ayudarle" Añadió Stein.

De modo que Barry se quedó a solas con Ronnie y no tuvo más remedio que explicárselo todo. Exceptuando los detalles del futuro. Cuando terminó Ronnie parecía estar temblando de ira.

"Voy a matar a Wells"

Barry negó con la cabeza "Puedo entender como te sientes. Yo también he querido ir a por el y hacérselo pagar pero..."

"¡Tú que vas a saber! ¡Caitlin es mi prometida no la tuya!" Le espetó Ronnie.

Una vez más Barry tuvo que controlarse para no hacer ninguna estupidez "Mira solo digo que no deberíamos hacer nada hasta estar convencidos de que Caitlin está bien"

Ronnie pareció pensárselo un momento "De acuerdo... Siento haber estallado. Pero... ahora mismo necesito descargar mi ira con algo"

"Lo entiendo"

Ronnie asintió y fue a sentarse al lado de Caitlin. Como no sabía donde ponerse sin sentirse incomodo se quedó de pie, apoyado contra una mesa y vio como Caitlin le susurraba palabras a Caitlin en el oído, desde una distancia segura. Internamente se maldijo. Como si no tuvieran ya bastantes problemas ahora Ronnie estaba de vuelta y podía apostar todo el dinero que tenia a que Caitlin aun no había hablado con él. Cuando Caitlin se despertase la situación podía ser muy violenta ya que ROnnie había venido expresamente solo para estar a su lado y se pondría furioso al enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos. O peor aun, puede que con Ronnie de nuevo con ella Caitlin decidiese que ya no quería saber nada más de él.

Esa idea aun le daba vueltas en la cabeza cuando Cisco entró como una bala "Chicos no vais a creer esto"

Ronnie y Barry se acercaron a el temerosos de lo que podía decir pero, para su sorpresa vieron que estaba sonriendo.

"¿Buenas noticias?" Tanteó Barry.

"Algo así. Parece que, dentro de esta desgracia, podrá salir algo bueno" Luego se giró hacia Ronnie y su sonrisa se amplió "Enhorabuena tío"

"¿Por que?" Decir que Ronnie estaba confundido seria quedarse muy corto.

"Con las muestras de sangre que he cogido he realizado todas las pruebas que se me han ocurrido para comprobar como esta respondiendo su organismo desde dentro y una de ellas dio positivo" Cisco le entregó unos papeles a ambos "Caitlin está embarazada"

**¿El niño sera de Barry o de Ronnie? Dejar un comentario con vuestra opinión, si superamos los 8 actualizare antes de que termine la semana**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, 13 comentarios en el ultimo capitulo, estoy impresionado, jamás había recibido tantos comentarios en un solo capitulo en ninguna de mis historias.  
**

_Caitlin está embarazada  
_

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la habitación después de que Cisco pronunciase esas palabras. Barry hizo todo lo posible para disimular su shock y su sorpresa mientras intentaba recordar si había usado condón la noche en la que él y Caitlin se acostaron. Estaba casi completamente seguro de que no ya que todo había sucedido tan rápido que no pensó en ello. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Eso había sucedido una semana atrás de modo que él podría ser perfectamente el padre, por otro lado Ronnie había recuperado su cuerpo aproximadamente un mes y medio atrás con lo cual también podía ser suyo.

"Eso es imposible" Dijo finalmente Ronnie.

"Si, si, ya lo sé. Lo normal hubiese sido que el embrión muriese después de que Caitlin se viese afectada por el rayo de hielo pero supongo que, al ser tu hijo, tiene parte de tus poderes y eso le ha permitido sobrevivir"

"No Cisco, no lo entiendes, es imposible porque Caitlin y yo no nos hemos acostado desde que volví" Explicó Ronnie visiblemente afectado.

Barry sintió un nudo en el estomago. Si Caitlin y Ronnie no se habían acostado desde antes de que el acelerador de partículas estallase entonces solo había una persona que pudiese ser el padre del bebé...

Ronnie pareció llegar a la misma conclusión que él ya que le miró con el rostro distorsionado por la furia "¡TÚ!"

Barry sabía que con sus poderes podría haber esquivado fácilmente el puñetazo de Ronnie pero, por otra parte, había dejado embarazada a su prometida mientras él estaba en otra ciudad intentando descubrir más sobre sus poderes de modo que probablemente se lo merecía.

"¿Se puede saber que haces?" Cisco sujetó de inmediato a Ronnie para evitar que volviese a golpear a Barry.

"¡SE HA ESTADO ACOSTANDO CON CAITLIN A MIS ESPALDAS. ¡ÉL ES EL PADRE DEL BEBÉ!" Rugió Ronnie intentando librarse del agarre de Cisco.

"¿Que? Eso es absurdo" Se burló Cisco pero empezó a dudar al ver la expresión de Barry "¿Verdad?"

"No, no lo es. Yo soy el padre" Respondió Barry sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno a los ojos.

Cisco se quedó completamente en shock cosa que aprovecho Ronnie para soltarse. Pero, en lugar de volver a golpear a Barry, le dedicó una mirada de total desprecio y se fue diciendo que necesitaba que le diese el aire.

Cuando estuvieron solos Cisco ayudó a Barry a levantarse "Así que por eso las cosas estaban tan tensas entre tú y Caitlin las ultimas semanas"

A Barry no le pasó por alto la decepción en el tono de Cisco "No, te equivocas. Solo nos hemos acostado una vez y fue hace una semana"

Eso sorprendió a Cisco "¿Hace una semana? Yo pensaba que en todo caso sucedió en Navidad o por esas fechas. ¿Se puede saber en que estabais pensando? ¿No te das cuenta de que Caitlin y Ronnie..."

"¡Cisco!" Le interrumpió Barry "La amo. En eso estaba pensando"

"Perdona mi escepticismo pero pensé que estabas enamorado de Iris"

"No estoy enamorado de Iris desde que regresé del futuro"

Cisco levantó las manos, visiblemente confundido "Vale, detente porque me estoy liando. ¿Que tiene que ver tu viaje en el tiempo con todo esto?"

Barry señaló a Caitlin "¿Ves el estado en el que está ahora? Pues así fue como me la encontré en el futuro"

"¿¡QUE!?"

"Por favor déjame explicarme" Pidió Barry al ver que Cisco le estaba apunto de dar algo "Al llegar al futuro me encontré con que Caitlin tenia poderes de hielo y era una especia de súper-villana llamada Killer Frost. Yo no entendía como podía haber pasado esto pero me encontré con las versiones futuras de Oliver y Ronnie..."

"¿Ronnie también estaba allí?"

"Te he dicho que no me interrumpas. El caso es que ellos me contaron que Caitlin sufrió esa transformación cuando fue golpeada con una de las armas de Snart. Cuando me enteré de eso quise volver de inmediato para evitarlo pero ninguno de ellos sabia que día sucedió de modo que fui en busca de Caitlin para que me lo dijera. Al principio se mostraba reacia a confiar en mi pero cuando le expliqué que venia del pasado y que quería evitar que se transformara, ella... Me dijo que siempre había estado enamorada de mí y me besó"

"WOW, para el carro amigo. ¿Besaste a la Caitlin del futuro antes de besar a la nuestra?"

"Pues... si"

"¿Y entonces te diste cuenta de que sentías algo por ella?"

"No, aunque debo admitir que me dejó muy confundido. En realidad fue gracias a ti que al fin me di cuenta que la amaba"

"¿A mí?"

"Si, cuando tú y... Wells, me dijisteis que logre sobrevivir a la Speed Force porque pensé en alguien que me importaba. Ambos pensasteis que esa persona era Iris pero no era ella. Era Caitlin. Por desgracia justo entonces fue cuando Cold la secuestró, por eso estaba tan desesperado por traerla de vuelta. Cuando al fin la rescatamos le dije lo que sentía por ella pero querría ser completamente sincero de modo que también le conté todo lo que había visto en el futuro"

"Así que por eso te ha estado evitando las ultimas semanas" Dijo Cisco "De acuerdo, aclárame una ultima cosa ¿Como habéis pasado de no dirigiros la palabra a dejar a Caitlin embarazada?"

"Después de la muerte de Joe me di cuenta de que no podia seguir así de modo que fui a su casa para dejarle claro que la seguía amando. Esperaba que ella me echara o algo parecido pero para mi sorpresa me dijo que también me seguía amando, nos besamos y..."

"Ok, ok, ok" Le interrumpió Cisco "Puedo imaginarme lo que viene después, no necesito los detalles"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Barry hizo la pregunta que más le preocupaba "¿Estás cabreado?"

"Si. No. No lo se" Cisco se pasó la mano por el pelo "Mira, tú y Caitlin sois mis amigos, os quiero y quiero que seáis felices. Pero Ronnie también es amigo mio de modo que todo esto me deja en una situación muy comprometida"

"Lo se, y lo entiendo, solo te pido que no juzgues a Caitlin. Ella nos va a necesitar a ambos a su lado cuando se despierte"

"No te preocupes por eso. Ella sigue siendo mi amiga, pase lo que pase" Aseguró Cisco "En fin, supongo que ya solo queda felicitarte por tu futura paternidad"

"Si. Voy a ser padre" Dijo Barry más para si mismo, como si no acabara de creérselo "¿Como está el bebe? Quiero decir que en este estado las posibilidades de que Caitlin sufra un aborto deben de ser mucho más altas ¿no?"

"No tengo ni idea. Jamás nos hemos encontrado con ninguna meta-humana embarazada. Además, en este caso Caitlin obtuvo sus poderes después de quedar embarazada con lo cual es aun más confuso. Lo único que tenemos claro es que el embrión debe tener tus poderes ya que de lo contrario jamás habría sobrevivido pero no puedo asegurar que también herede los de Caitlin"

Barry miró a Caitlin tumbada en la cama y sintió como la ira aumentaba. Wells no solo había arruinado la vida a la mujer que amaba sino que podría haber matado a su hijo. En ese instante se juró a si mismo que bajo ningún concepto iba a ayudar a ese hombre a volver a su tiempo.

Si quería adueñarse de su velocidad tendría que ser por las malas.

* * *

Barry se pasó las siguientes tres horas sin apartarse del lado de Caitlin hasta que Cisco le dijo que saliese un momento para despejarse. Al principio se negó pero él le aseguró que iba a vigilarla y si se despertaba le avisaría enseguida.

Cuando salió del laboratorio lo primero que vio fue a Ronnie fumándose un cigarrillo. Pensó en volver a entrar de inmediato pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar del tema de modo que fue hacia él.

"No sabia que fumaras"

Ronnie apenas se inmuto al oír su voz "No lo hacía desde que tenia 19 años pero en vista de todo lo que está pasando necesitaba relajarme un poco"

"Mira si quieres volver a darme un puñetazo lo entenderé"

"Es una oferta muy tentadora. ¿Sabes? Antes estaba demasiado cabreado para pensar en ello pero, hace un rato, me he dado cuenta de que con tus poderes podrías haberme esquivado fácilmente, pero dejaste que te diera ¿Por que?"

Barry se encogió de hombros "Ambos sabemos que me lo merecía. Si alguien me hubiese hecho lo que yo te he hecho a ti no me habría conformado solo con eso"

Ronnie se río sin humor "Precisamente por cosas como estas me hes difícil odiarte, incluso aunque te hayas acostado con la mujer que amo. Eres un buen hombre. Me caíste bien desde el principio a pesar de que me di cuenta de que algo raro pasaba entre tú y Cait. Y ahora no hay nada que desee más en este mundo que partirte la cara... Pero no voy a hacerlo. Amo a Caitlin y ella te ha elegido a ti. Supongo que tendré que vivir con eso" Para su sorpresa Ronnie le tendió la mano "No quiero que esto te confunda. Estoy cabreado y, en algún momento lo soltare todo pero de momento prefiero ayudarte a detener al bastardo que ha causado todo esto"

Barry le estrechó la mano sin dudarlo "Me parece bien porque no pienso permitir que salga impune"

En ese momento el telefono de Barry sonó "Es Cisco, igual ha pasado algo. ¡Dime Cisco!"

"¡Barry tienes que volver a entrar de inmediato, la situación esta un poco descontrolada!"

Barry sintió un nudo en la garganta "¿Que ha pasado?"

"¡Tú vuelve aquí!" Gritó Cisco antes de que la conexión se cortase.

"Algo va mal" Le dijo a Ronnie antes de salir corriendo.

Tardó menos de un segundo en llegar pero no estaba preparado para escena que encontró; Caitlin ya se había despertado y estaba encogida en una de las esquinas, con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, llorando histéricamente y las paredes a su alrededor estaban cubiertas de una fina capa de hielo. Cisco estaba parado a unos metros de ella agarrándose la mano derecha que parecía haberse congelado.

"¡Barry gracias a dios que estás aquí! Caitlin se ha despertado hace un par de minutos y he ido a ver como estaba pero se me ha olvidado que no debía tocarla y me ha dejado la mano así. Al darse cuenta de lo que le ha pasado se ha alejado de inmediato de mí y creo que está sufriendo un ataque de pánico" Explicó Cisco frenéticamente mentiras hacía gestos de dolor.

"De acuerdo Cisco yo me encargó de Caitlin. Tú ve a hacer algo con ese brazo antes de que lo pierdas"

"No pienso irme hasta..."

"¡Cisco!" Gritó Barry agarrándole los hombros "Por favor, necesito estar a solas con ella. Ronnie también está viniendo. Por favor pídele que te ayude o algo pero no le dejes entrar"

"Está bien" Asintió Cisco.

Barry se acercó a Caitlin y se arrodilló enfrente de ella "Caitlin"

Al oir su nombre ella levantó la vista y Barry pudo ver el terror plasmado en sus ojos "¿B-Barry?"

"Si Cait, soy yo. No tengas miedo. Nadie va a hacerte daño" Prometió Barry acercando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó Caitlin pegándose más a la pared.

"Cait..."

"No Barry, soy un monstruo. Tenéis que encerrarme en el acelerador antes de que mate a alguien"

Barry no daba crédito a lo que oía "No pienso hacer eso"

"Por favor Barry no puedo vivir así. ¿Y si le hago daño a alguien?"

"Caitlin escúchame..." Barry le agarró las manos y al instante sintió como el frío inundaba todo su cuerpo.

Al verlo Caitlin se desesperó e intentó soltarse "¡No! Te estoy haciendo daño. Suéltame. Por favor"

"¡Caitlin!" Barry le soltó las manos pero le cogió la cabeza y la obligo a mirarla "Escúchame. No me importa lo que puedas hacer, no me importa lo que pueda pasar. Yo siempre te amare. No pienso renunciar a ti"

Caitlin se quedó un segundos en silencio hasta que finalmente rompió a llorar y se abrazo a Barry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Me complace mucho anunciar que esta se ha convertido en mi historia con más comentarios** **desde que empecé a escribir en esta pagina** **hace** **casi un año.**

Barry levantó a Caitlin, la cual seguía llorando contra su pecho, con ambas manos y volvió a acostarla en la cama. Al principio ella se resistía a soltarle pero él le prometió que no se apartaría de su lado en ningún momento.

"No se si voy a ser capaz de vivir así Barry" Dijo Caitlin temblando violentamente a causa de los sollozos "Tengo mucho miedo..."

Shhhh, Cait, shhhh" Murmuró Barry abrazándola "Te prometo que todo va a salir bien. Cisco y yo te ayudaremos a controlar tus poderes igual que vosotros me ayudasteis con los mios"

Caitlin le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y Barry tuvo que disimular una mueca de dolor. No quería decírselo a Caitlin para que no se alterara pero al estar tan cerca de ella durante tanto tiempo, su cuerpo estaba empezando a sufrir los efectos del frío, si seguía así mucho tiempo puede que ni siquiera su metabolismo pudiese salvarle.

"¿Y si no soy capaz de controlarlos? ¿Y si tengo que vivir el resto de mis días sin poder volver a tocar a las personas que me importan?" Caitlin al fin parecía haberse calmado un poco pero aun tenia algunas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Hey, no digas eso, vas a poder controlarlo. Recuerda que me besaste en el futuro y prácticamente no sentí nada" Dijo Barry intentando animarla.

La sombra de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Caitlin "No quiero tener que esperar 9 años para poder volver a besarte"

"Yo tampoco. Por eso es mejor que nos pongamos a ello de inmediato" Barry estaba intentando aligerar el ambiente antes de ponerse serio. ¿Debía decirle ahora mismo a Caitlin cual era su actual estado de salud o seria mejor esperar a otro momento? Ya se había alterado mucho al descubrir sus poderes pero si encima ahora le decían que estaba esperando un bebé, en su estado, lo más probable era que sufriese un ataque de pánico. Y no solo por lo del bebé, Ronnie estaba en el edificio. Probablemente había ido a ayudar a Cisco con su brazo pero podía aparecer en cualquier momento y si Caitlin llegaba a verle tampoco se lo tomaría demasiado bien.

"Oye voy a ver como está Cisco y si necesita ayuda con algo, enseguida vuelv..." Barry ya iba a levantarse para ir a buscar a Ronnie y pedirle que no fuese a ver a Caitlin hasta que él pudiese ponerla al corriente de todo pero antes de que pudiese acabar de hablar la mano de Caitlin le agarró el brazo con fuerza.

"¡No te vayas!" Suplicó ella "Por favor, no me dejes sola" Barry intentó responder pero solo logro soltar un gemido de dolor. EL contacto de la mano de Caitlin contra su piel desnuda había logrado que viera las estrellas. Caitlin se dio cuenta de ella y le soltó de inmediato "¿Te he hecho daño?"

"No, Caitlin es solo que..."

"No me mientas Barry. He visto la expresión que has puesto cuando te he tocado. Dime la verdad. ¿Hasta que punto te duele cuando te toco?"

Barry suspiró derrotado "Mis poderes me permiten soportarlo mejor que los demás. Pero, pasado un cierto tiempo a mi también acaba afectándome"

"¿Por que no me lo has dicho?"

"No quería preocuparte y..."

"¡Barry!" Caitlin le estaba mirando de la misma forma que cuando cometía alguna imprudencia al luchar contra un meta-humano "No necesito que mientas para que me sienta mejor. Se ahora mismo no estoy en mi mejor estado emocional pero tengo que aceptar lo que me ha pasado, y no lo lograre si tú me vas ocultando cosas porque piensas que así estaré mejor. Prométeme que seras sincero conmigo ¿De acuerdo?"

Barry no pudo evitar sonreír. Caitlin tenia razón, como siempre, no podía estar ocultándole cosas para protegerla. Había sido precisamente por culpa que eso que estuvo apunto de perderla "Tienes razón, Cait. Entonces... Hay un par de cosas que tienes que saber"

"¿Es algo malo?"

"No. Bueno espero que no al menos. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te alteraras" Caitlin asintió "De acuerdo. Lo primero que tienes que saber es que Ronnie está aquí"

Barry no podía saber si Caitlin había palidecido debido al color que su piel tenia actualmente pero estaba casi seguro de que si "¿Ronnie está aquí? ¿Cuando ha llegado? ¿Quien le ha avisado? ¿Por que...?"

"Cait. Sin alterarte ¿Recuerdas? Cisco le avisó después de tú accidente y vino enseguida. Cait... Él... Sabe lo nuestro"

Los ojos de Caitlin se abrieron desmesuradamente al oír eso"¿¡Que!? ¿Por que se lo has contado? Yo aun no había hablado con él"

"Yo no le he dicho nada Caitlin. Queria esperar a que te despertases para que pudieras decírselo tú pero... Ocurrió algo. Caitlin, por favor, prométeme que te tomaras con calma lo que voy a decirte. Estás embarazada"

Caitlin se quedó completamente en shock "No, no es posible"

"Cisco hizo las pruebas y dieron positivo Caitlin. Estás esperando un bebé. Estamos esperando un bebé" Dijo Barry intentando disimular su entusiasmo. Ahora que Caitlin estaba despierta, por primera vez desde que se enteró que iba a ser padre, se permitió imaginarse a si mismo cogiendo a su hijo o su hija en brazos.

Sin embargo Caitlin no parecía estar tan entusiasmada como él "¿Como ha podido sobrevivir? ¿Y que posibilidades hay de que sufra un aborto involuntario por culpa de esto? Dios ¿Y si es igual que yo?..."

Al ver que estaba empezando a hiperventilar Barry la agarró suavemente por la cabeza y la obligó a mirarle "Cait tranquilízate. Sé que debes estar aterrada, yo también lo estoy. No sé como va a evolucionar el embarazo en tu estado, solo sabemos que seguramente heredara mis poderes y que sino no habría podido sobrevivir al rayo de hielo, pero te prometo que pase lo que pase me tendrás a tu lado"

Para su sorpresa Caitlin empezó a llorar "Lo siento, Barry, lo siento mucho"

Barry estaba confundido "¿Por que?"

"Solo llevamos saliendo una semana, ni siquiera se lo dijimos a nadie y ahora por culpa de esto tendrás que quedarte conmigo. ¿Y si un dia te despiertas y te das cuenta de que sigues amando a Iris pero no puedes hacer nada porque tieens que cargar conmigo y con un bebé con podres? ¿Y si...?"

"Shhhh" Barry la calló presionando un dedo contra sus labios "Deja de hablar y escúchame. No quiero a nadie más. Solo a ti. Y jamás, JAMAS, seras una carga para mí. Se que llevamos muy poco tiempo saliendo y ninguno de los dos está preparada para que seamos padres pero te amo y nada me haría más feliz que formar una familia contigo"

"Yo también te amo" Susurró Caitlin "Como me gustaría poder besarte ahora mismo"

Barry sonrió con picardía "Si quieres podemos intentarlo"

"¡Barry!"

"Era broma, era broma. Solo quería verte sonreír de nuevo. Estás mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes" Caitlin apartó la mirada de Barry y mantuvo su expresión seria "Lo siento, sé que aun es demasiado pronto. No debería intentar presionarte"

"No, no es eso. Es que tengo algo que contarte pero no puedo hacerlo. Me da miedo que me odies" Explicó Caitlin empezando a llorar nuevamente.

"Cait yo nunca podría odiarte. Sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo"

"Barry yo... Yo sabía que Wells tenia alguna relación con Reverse Flash"

Caitlin le contó a Barry como había descubierto a Eddie entrando en el laboratorio cuando no había nadie y que él le había contado las sospechas de Joe sobre West y también que había descubierto que Grodd estuvo en Laboratorios STAR seis años antes y que cuando fue a contárselo a Eddie parecía que alguien le había lavado el cerebro para que dejara de sospechar de Wells.

"Yo pensaba que Wells estaba aliado con Reverse Flash, jamás sospeche que él fuese Reverse Flash. Siento mucho no habértelo contado pero no tenia ninguna prueba real y me daba miedo que te pusieras de su parte. Por favor perdóname"

"Hey, Caitlin, tranquila. No pasa nada"

"¿No me odias?"

"Ya te he dicho que no puedo odiarte. Puede que este algo enfadado porque no me lo dijiste pero estabas intentando protegerme. En cierto modo es casi lo mismo que yo hice cuando no te conte la verdad sobre Killer Frost desde el primer día"

Por primera vez desde que había despertado Caitlin sonrío "Somos tal para cual Mr Allen"

"Si que lo somos Dra Snow" Barry no fue capaz de soportarlo mas y acercó sus labios a los de Caitlin para besarla. El beso fue fugaz, apenas un par de segundos, pero para ambos fue más que suficiente.

"¿Como te encuentras?" Preguntó Caitlin, preocupada de que ese beso hubiese podido hacerle daño a Barry.

"Un poco aturdido" Admitió Barry "Supongo que tendremos que ir trabajando en ello"

Caitlin se mordió el labio "Oye Barry. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que quieras"

"¿Podrías pedirle a Ronnie que venga? Creo que ambos tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos"

Barry asintió "Por supuesto ahora le digo que venga. ¿Quieres que yo esté aquí contigo?"

"No. Tengo que hacerlo yo sola" Respondió Caitlin convencida. Barry no pudo dejar de admirar la fortaleza de esa mujer. Cualquier otra persona habría alargado esa conversación lo máximo posible, más teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar, pero ella quería acabar con ese tema cuanto antes mejor "Espera Barry. Antes de que te vayas hay otra cosa que tienes que saber. Wells tiene una habitación secreta en el laboratorio. Estaba buscando pruebas que le incriminaran y me tope con eso pero él me capturó antes de que pudiera avisarte. Allí es donde guarda su traje, probablemente ya lo haya limpiado pero a lo mejor podéis encontrar algo útil"

"De acuerdo. Cisco y yo lo investigaremos" Aseguró Barry antes de salir. No le gustaba la idea de dejar a Caitlin sola pero no tenia mas remedio.

Encontró a Cisco y a Ronnie en la corteza. Ronnie estaba de pie, dando golpecitos nerviosos con el pie cada tres segundos y Cisco estaba sentado en su silla con un vendaje en el brazo. Ronnie fue el primero en verle "¿Como está Caitlin?"

"Bien. Ya ha superado el shock inicial y ahora está mucho más calmada. ¿Y Cisco?"

"Hemos puesto su brazo en agua caliente para derretir el hielo y restablecer la circulación sanguínea. El vendaje es más que nada por si acaso"

"Le he dicho a Ronnie que era mejor que no fuese a ver a Caitlin por el momento ya que su presencia podría alterarla aun más. No se lo a tomado demasiado bien" Dijo Cisco.

Parecía que Ronnie iba a protestar pero Barry se le adelantó "En realidad Caitlin me ha pedido hablar contigo a solas. Te está esperando" Ronnie parecía algo sorprendido pero se dirigió hacia allí sin decir nada. Barry le detuvo antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos "Se que estás cabreado. Lo entiendo y tieens todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo. Pero Caitlin ha sufrido mucho. A mí puedes golpearme y gritarme tanto como quieras pero si se te ocurre ni siquiera levantarle mínimamente la voz a ella te aseguro que te echaré de aquí sin ningún miramiento"

Ronnie le miró sin disimular su amargura "No te preocupes. Por si lo has olvidado yo también la amo"

Cuando Ronnie se fue Barry le contó a Cisco lo de esa habitación secreta de Wells y ambos fueron a buscarla.

"Aun no puedo creerme que Wells sea Reverse Flash. Yo admiraba a ese hombre, vine a trabajar aquí únicamente por él. Llegué a considerarlo mi amigo" Dijo Cisco mientras escaneaba las paredes en busca de taquiones para encontrar la puerta de la que hablaba Caitlin.

"Creo que él también te considera su amigo. No te confundas, estoy tan enfadado como tú, sino más, y no le estoy defendiendo, pero cuando hable con en en el estadio me dijo que lo único que no había podido prever en todo su plan era que llegara a cogernos tanto afecto a todos. Estoy casi seguro de que lo decía en serio"

"Me da igual. Ha estado jugando con nosotros desde hace meses y..." De repente la maquina que llevaba Cisco empezó a hacer pitidos "Es aquí"

Barry palpó la pared hasta que encontró el mecanismo que habría la puerta "De acuerdo Cisco, quedate detras de mí. No sabemos lo que puede haber ahí dentro"

Cisco asintio y ambos entraron. Las luces se encendieron en el momento en que cruzaron la puerta haciendo que la habitación pasara d estar oscura a completamente iluminada. Lo primero que vieron fue un maniquí vacío, probablemente donde guardaba su traje y una especie de panel de control.

"¿Para que crees que sirve eso?" Cisco se olvido de lo que le había dicho Barry y fue directo a tocar ese panel.

"Cisco no toques..." Barry no fue capaz de terminar la frase antes de que Cisco empezara a tocar botones. De repente un periódico holográfico apareció delante suyo.

"¿Que demonios...?" Cisco dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, horrorizado ante lo que veía.

Barry tampoco podía apartar la vista. En un principio parecía el mismo periódico que había visto en el futuro, de hecho tenia la misma fecha, pero en lugar de una foto de Flash se veia a Caitlin vestida con un vestido azul brillante, rodeada por una ventisca de nieve y se leia el siguiente titular.

KILLER FROST ASESINA A FLASH Y DESATA EL CAOS EN CENTRAL CITY

**El próximo 27 de Agosto se va a cumplir un año desde que me uni a Fanfiction y para celebrarlo voy a subir un One-Short SnowBarry. Dejarme ideas en los comentarios sobre lo que queráis que salga en la historia**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bueno estamos llegando al final de la historia. Casi seguro que el próximo ya sera el ultimo capitulo, aunque igual subo un epilogo. **

KILLER FROST ASESINA A FLASH Y DESATA EL CAOS EN CENTRAL CITY

Barry no habría sabido decir cuanto tiempo llevaban, él y Cisco, mirando ese titular. Ninguno de los dos parecía ser capaz de reaccionar. Cisco se esforzaba por negarse a si mismo que lo que veía era real. Acababa de sufrir una gran traición al enterarse de quien era Wells en realidad y no estaba preparado para que otro de sus amigos también hubiese estado jugando con ellos des del principio.

Barry, por su parte, no sabia que pensar. Si, Caitlin tenia los poderes de KIller Frost, pero eso no parecía haber cambiado para nada su actitud. En el tiempo que había estado con ella desde que se despertó había podido comprobar que seguía siendo la misma mujer dulce y enérgica de la que se había enamorado. Seguía siendo su Caitlin. De modo que no podía entender como era posible que Killer Frost existiera en el futuro.

Cisco fue el primero en moverse "Dios tenemos que avisar a Ronnie"

Sin embargo Barry le agarró del brazo antes de que pudiese moverse "¿Que crees que estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué que estoy haciendo? Ronnie está a solas con Caitlin. Corre peligro y tenemos que avisarle"

"¿No crees que te estás precipitando? Estamos hablando de Caitlin. Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que..." Dijo Barry intentando razonar con él.

"¡Yo ya no se nada! También pensaba que Wells era nuestro amigo y mira como estamos ahora. Igual Caitlin también nos la ha estado jugando des del principio" Gritó Cisco.

"¿Entonces que? ¿Vamos a empezar a dudar todos los unos de los otros porque Wells nos ha traicionado? En ese caso no veo porque debería confiar también en ti"

"¡AL MENOS YO NO SALGO EN NINGÚN MALDITO PERIÓDICO DEL FUTURO DICIENDO QUE TE HE MATADO" Rugió Cisco intentando dar un puñetazo a Barry pero este lo esquivó con gran facilidad y usó la propia inercia de Cisco para tirarlo al suelo.

Ambos se miraron. Barry pudo ver en los ojos de Cisco los mismos dolor, miedo y traición que debían reflejar los suyos. Apoyó su espalda contra una pared y se dejó caer hasta el suelo "Cisco... No puedo aceptar que todo lo mio con Caitlin ha sido una mentira. Ahora mismo es lo único a lo que me aferro para no romperme. Necesito saber que ha sido real. Que lo sigue siendo"

Cisco lo observó en silencio durante unos segundos y luego fue a sentarse a su lado "Esto me hace tan poca gracia como a ti, Barry, pero los hechos están allí y no podemos ignorarlos, si Caitlin no está de nuestro lado tenemos que saberlo porque, con sus actuales poderes, hasta tú tendrías muchas dificultades para detenerla"

Barry enterró la cabeza entre sus brazos para que Cisco no viera las lágrimas que se estaban empezando a formar en sus ojos "Se que tienes razón pero no soy capaz de aceptar esa posibilidad"

"A lo mejor hay otra explicación"

"¿Que?" Cisco se levantó y salio de la habitación. Barry fue detrás de él esperando que se explicase "¿Cisco que has querido decir con que a lo mejor hay otra explicación?"

"A ver, esto solo es una teoría, pero a lo mejor, cuando Wells la capturó, Grodd manipuló la mente de Caitlin y ahora está bajo su control. Eso explicaría lo que acabamos de ver"

Barry pensó en ello "Vale, eso tiene sentido pero ¿como podemos estar seguros"

"Hay que hacerle una tomografía. Si su cerebro está siendo controlado habrá algunas zonas que..."

"No podemos hacer eso" Le interrumpió Barry "Si Grodd controla su mente es muy probable que también pueda ver lo que ella ve. Si se dan cuenta de que sospechamos podría ordenarle que nos ataque o tal vez incluso matarla de un ataque psíquico"

"Entonces no se me ocurre que más hacer. Tío en estos momentos nos vendría de perlas un metahumano con rayos x"

"De todas formas sigo sin estar convencido. Quiero decir, si Grodd la está controlando ¿por que no le ha dicho que nos ataque? Tú mismo lo has dicho, con sus poderes, me seria muy difícil detenerla, incluso aunque no sepa controlarlos"

"No lo se, no tengo respuesta para..." En ese momento Ronnie apareció delante suyo "¡Ronnie! ¿Ya has terminado de hablar con Caitlin?"

"Si, no ha sido una charla muy agradable. Puede que tengamos un problema"

Barry y Cisco intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación "¿Que ocurre?"

"Veras, mientras hablaba con Cait, por accidente se me ha escapado lo del ultimátum que Wells te ha dado para que le des tus poderes y dice que quiere acompañarnos"

"Barry no necesitó mirar a Cisco para saber que estaba pensando lo mismo que él "Oh, tío, esto pinta muy mal"

"Ya le he dicho que tú jamás aceptarías pero parece estar decidida a hacerle pagar a Wells todo lo que nos ha hecho y..."

"Ronnie, hay algo que tienes que saber, la situación es mucho más grave de lo que te imaginas" Cisco producir a explicarle a Ronnie lo que habían encontrado en la habitación secreta de Wells y sus actuales sospechas.

"Esperad, esperad, esperad. Solo para ver si lo he entendido bien. ¿Me estáis diciendo que a Caitlin le está controlando el cerebro un gorila gigante? ¿Os dais cuenta de como suena eso?"

"Tío, tú puedes cubrir todo tu cuerpo de fuego y volar y este de aquí" Cisco señaló a Barry, que no habría la boca desde hacia tiempo "Ha viajado en el tiempo al futuro. Me parece que ya nada debería sorprendernos ¿no crees?"

"Si, bueno, pero, aun y así, esto es un poco demasiado raro"

"Si no te lo crees pregúntale a Barry. Él ya ha luchado contra Grodd. ¿Verdad Barry?" Sin embargo Barry parecía estar en otro mundo y no había escuchado nada de lo que decía Cisco "¡Barry!"

"Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas. ¿Que me decías?"

"Ronnie no se cree que Grodd sea real"

Barry miró a Ronnie fríamente "Grodd mató a Joe delante de mí. Créeme, es muy real"

Ronnie se quedó de piedra "¿Joe está muerto?"

"Preferiría no hablar del tema si no te importa"

Ahora Ronnie parecía un poco incomodo "De acuerdo. Suponiendo que lo que decís sobre Caitlin sea cierto ¿Que hacemos ahora?"

"Bajo ningún concepto podemos permitir que os acompañe al encuentro con Wells. Probablemente ese sea su plan desde el principio. Así si Barry se negaba a cumplir sus exigencias el ataque nos pillaría completamente pro sorpresa"

"¿Y como podemos romper su control?" Pidió Ronnie.

Cisco pensó en ello "Ahora mismo lo único que se me ocurre es matar a Grodd"

"¿Y que hacemos mientras tanto? Espero que no tengáis pensado encerrarla en el acelerador" Estaba claro que Ronnie se oponía por completo a esa idea.

"Es la única forma que tenemos para contener metahumanos. Pero, en cualquier caso no podemos hacerlo ahora. No sabes hasta que punto Grodd controla la mente de Caitlin, si piensa que les hemos descubierto podría incluso matarla" Explicó Cisco.

"No vamos a meterla en el acelerador. Me niego rotundamente" Barry intervino por primera vez en la conversación.

"Pero Barry..."

Barry levantó la mano para detener a Cisco "Estoy de acuerdo con que no podemos dejar que venga y probablemente tengamos que impedírselo a la fuerza pero no voy a encerarla como si fuese una vulgar criminal"

"Entonces ¿Que propones?"

"Bueno, tú eres el que fabrica los juguetes. ¿Cuanto tiempo crees que tardarías en fabricar unas esposas que soportaran el frió que Caitlin es capaz de crear?"

Ronnie le miró confundido "¿No quieres meterla en una celda pero estás dispuesto a esposarla?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre para impedir que nos siga. Y se que ella preferiría cualquier cosa antes que estar encerrada en el acelerador. Ese sitio tiene demasiados recuerdos dolorosos"

"En principio no debería llevarme demasiado tiempo" Dijo Cisco "Seguro que las puedo tener construidas antes de mañana si me pongo ahora mismo"

"De acuerdo. Ronnie quiero que tú y el Dr Stein entrenéis un poco estos dos días que tenemos. Se que ahora ya controláis mucho mejor vuestro poder pero Wells es mucho más rápido que yo y probablemente Grodd esté allí con él así que no debemos confiarnos"

"Si lo que dices es cierto tú y yo solos no bastaremos pare vencerlos"

"Lo se. Voy a llamar a Oliver y pedirle que venga. Creo que con eso lograremos equilibrar un poco la balanza" La mente de Barry iba a mil por hora, ideando planes y estrategias "Voy a hablar con Caitlin. Le diré que no puedo dejar que venga pero al final acabaré accediendo. Para que esto funcione tenemos que fingir que no sabemos nada hasta el ultimo instante"

"Mejor voy contigo. Por si pasa algo" Se ofreció Cisco.

Barry negó con la cabeza "Antes hemos estado mucho rato solos y no ha hecho nada. Dudo que vaya a correr peligro. Tú haz lo que te he pedido y ya de paso busca a ver si encuentras algún modo para que los poderes telepáticos de Grodd no afecten a Ronnie y Oliver"

Cisco asintió y fue a su laboratorio. Barry iba a ir a ver a Caitlin pero Ronnie lo detuvo "Espera Barry"

"Ronnie, si tienes algo en contra de lo que he dicho podemos discutirlo luego, ahora..."

"No, no es eso. Yo... No sabía que Joe estuviese muerto. ¿Cuando pasó?"

Barry apartó la visto incomodo "Hace unas tres semanas. Grodd lo golpeó tan fuerte que salio volando varios metros. Los médicos intentaron salvarle pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer"

"Lo siento mucho" Ronnie parecía decirlo en serio "Se que no le conocí demasiado pero parecía un buen hombre y Caitlin me contó que era como un segundo padre para ti"

Barry parpadeó. No quería que Ronnie le viera llora "Si, lo era"

"¿Tregua hasta que hayamos acabado con Wells?" Preguntó Ronnie ofreciéndole la mano.

Barry se la estrechó sin dudarlo "Por supuesto"

Una vez terminó de hablar con Ronnie, Barry se fue a ver a Caitlin. Cuando entró parecía que ella le estaba esperando "Supongo que Ronnie ya te ha dicho que quiero ir con vosotros"

"Cait, es muy peligroso..." Empezó Barry, siguiendo con su plan.

"También lo es para ti"

"Si pero creo que nuestras situaciones son distintas. Para empezar tú no controlas tu poder. Podrías hacernos más daño a Ronnie y a mí que a Wells"

"Entonces enseñarme a controlarlo"

"En dos días no hay tiempo y tú lo sabes"

"Barry, necesito estar allí" Caitlin prácticamente estaba suplicando "Mira en lo que me ha convertido. Yo...Necesito hacérselo pagar"

"¿Y que pasa con el bebe? Podrías perderlo, es demasiado arriesgado"

"Se que tú jamás lo permitirías"

"Cait, ya he fallado en protegerte una vez. No podría perdonarmelo se te pasara algo de nuevo"

"Barry, por favor, necesito hacerlo" Era evidente que Caitlin iba a ceder.

"Está bien. Pero estarás a mi lado todo el rato y si las cosas se ponen demasiado peligrosas te iras" Barry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente "Ahora duerme un poco. Mañana tenemos mucho que hacer"

Barry dejo a Caitlin sola para que descansara, intentando disimular una sonrisa. De momento su plan iba bien.

* * *

Los siguientes dos días todos estuvieron muy ocupados, Cisco trabajó sin descanso en el encargo de Barry y en algo que pudiese neutralizar los poderes de Grodd. Ronnie y Stein estuvieron entrenando junto a Barry para saber como combatir contra un velocista y, cuando no estaba haciendo eso, Barry no paraba de correr en la cinta, intentando superar su limite. Caitlin no había parado de insistir en que la ayudasen a dominar mejor su poder de modo que, de mala gana por parte de Ronnie y Cisco, se pasaron un par de horas intentando que Caitlin lograra congelar y descongelar ciertos objetos a su voluntad. De momento aun no era capaz de crear objetos solidos ni de lanzar rayos de hielo pero, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabían, ninguno de ellos tenia demasiada prisa para que aprendiera eso. Al segundo día Ronnie y Cisco mandaron a Barry a su casa ya que no había dormido nada en más de 40 horas, les costó mucho convercerlo y al final solo accedió diciendo que estaría de vuelta en cinco horas, pero lo lograron.

Despues de eso todos siguieron entrenando excepto cuando Barry y Cisco fueron a comprar unas pizzas para comer. Al volver Cisco se encerró en el laboratorio y Barry siguió entrenando.

Cuando solo faltaban treinta minutos para tener que reunirse con Wells todos se reunieron en el cortez, salvo Caitlin y Stein "¿Has conseguido finalmente hablar con Oliver?"

"Si, no ha sido fácil, por lo visto está en Nanda Parbat, pero ha dicho que estará allí a tiempo. ¿Y Stein y Caitlin?"

"Stein se estaba despidiendo de su mujer y nos espera fuera. Caitlin creo que se está preparando"

Barry se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba nervioso, si su plan salia mal, o se había equivocado en sus sospechas, probablemente morirían todos "De acuerdo. Cisco, enséñanos lo que has construido"

Cisco sacó lo que parecían ser dos guantes y seis tapones para los oídos "Estos guantes están hechos de un material aislante que es inmune al frio de modo que Caitlin no podrá romperlos. Tú simplemente pónselos y entonces con esto "Cisco enseñó una especie de control remoto "Activare un sistema magnético que provocara que los guantes se peguen el uno al otro y no puedan separarse. Sera imposible que escape"

"Bien. ¿Y que pasa con Grodd?"

Cisco le dio dos tapones a Ronnie y otros dos a Barry "Poneos esto en los oídos. Emiten una frecuencia que debería impedir que Grodd Controle vuestras mentes"

Ronnie arqueó una ceja "¿Debería?"

"Oye, no me miréis así, no puedo saberlo a ciencia cierta, jamás había tenido que construir ningún aparato para bloquear los poderes de un telepata"

"Bueno, si no funcionan, la cosa terminara rápido" Dijo Barry, cogiendo unos para Oliver "Ahora solo falta que llegue Caitlin"

"No es necesario que esperéis más" La voz de Caitlin les sobresaltó a los tres.

"¿Cuanto rato llevas aquí?" Preguntó Cisco, temeroso de lo que Caitlin pudo haber oído.

"Apenas unos segundos"

Barry cogió los guantes de Cisco. Esta era la parte más importante de su plan, si no salia como esperaba lo más probable era que todos muriesen "Cisco ha fabricado estos guantes. Deberían ayudarte a canalizar mejor tus poderes"

"¿En serio? Eso es genial" Caitlin se puso los guantes enseguida y Barry entró en acción. Antes de que Caitlin pudiese reaccionar, cogió sus manos y se las cruzó detrás de su espalda en una de las patas de la mesa, después activó el sistema magnético para que no pudiese moverse"

Caitlin se quedó momentáneamente aturdida, a fin de cuentas para ella había pasado todo en menos de un segundo, pero enseguida se puso furiosa "¿!Se puede saber que estás haciendo? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!"

"Lo sentimos Caitlin pero esto es lo mejor para todos" Se disculpo Cisco.

Caitlin empezó a forcejear para liberarse "Barry Allen te juro que como me dejes aquí así no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida..."

Barry se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en los labios. A diferencia del ultimo beso que compartieron este fue largo y profundo. Barry no se separó de ella hasta que estuvo seguro de que no iba a poder sobrevivir ni un segundo más. Después acercó sus labios a los oídos de Caitlin y le susurró algo que ni Cisco ni Ronnie pudieron oír. Caitlin se quedó aturdida durante un segundo pero enseguida volvió a intentar liberarse "No me vengas ahora con estás. Es mi vida y yo decido lo que hago con ella"

Barry se giró sin dirigirle una segunda mirada "Vámonos"

Stein les esperaba fuera. Él y Ronnie se fusionaron para crear a Firestorm y fueron volando al estadio. Barry y Cisco se abrazaron "Más te vale que esto salga bien"

"No te preocupes. Estoy convencido de ello. Tú céntrate en hacer tu parte"

Barry corrió hacia el campo de fútbol para ver que Oliver y Ronnie ya le estaban esperando "Te sienta bien el traje negro"

"Si, supongo que ya me he cansado de tanto verde" Bromeó Oliver. Barry se rió y le dio los tapones a Oliver. Los tres entraron en el estadio y avanzaron hasta colocarse justo en el medio del campo.

"Bueno...¿A que estamos esperando?" Preguntó Ronnie tras unos segundos de silencio.

Antes de que Barry pudiese contestar un relampago rojo pasó corriendo por su lado y se paró a unos veinte metros de ellos "A eso"

Wells se quitó la mascara y les sonrió a los tres "Buenas noches Barry. Ya veo que has traído amigos. ¿Debo suponer entonces que no vas a hacerlo por las buenas?"

"Eso me temo. Mataste a mi madre, arruinaste la vida de muchas personas y le has hecho daño a la mujer que amo. No pienso darte ninguna facilidad"

"Esperaba no tener que llegar a esto. Mr Queen, Ronnie, no tengo nada contra vosotros. Podéis iros ahora mismo si lo deseáis"

Oliver sacó una flecha y apuntó a la cabeza de Wells "Yo no abandono a mis amigos"

"¿En serio? A lo mejor deberíamos preguntarle a Tommy Merlyn sobre el tema, o a Slade Wilson y Shado Fell o, mejor aun ¿que me dice de todos sus amigos de Starling CIty que piensan que les ha abandonado para unirse a la Liga de Asesinos?" Oliver fue apretando más las manos a medida que Wells iba hablando, hasta el punto de que sus nudillos estaban prácticamente blancos. Wells sonrío con malicia y miró a Ronnie "¿Y tú Ronnie? Barry Allen te ha quitado al amor de tu vida ¿de verdad estás dispuesto a morir por él?"

Ronnie gruñó al mismo tiempo que prendía fuego en sus manos y cabeza "El único que morirá hoy seras tú"

Barry se puso su mascara "No importa lo rápido que seas, no podrás con los tres a la vez"

"Es posible que tengas razón" Admitió Wells "Afortunadamente yo tampoco he venido solo"

En aquel momento se oyó un rugido infernal desde las gradas y Grodd saltó hasta colocarse al lado de Wells"

Ronnie no daba crédito a lo que veía "¿Como demonios no hemos visto a esa cosa antes? Es enorme"

"Ronnie céntrate" Dijo Oliver entre dientes, aunque él se preguntaba la mismo.

Wells ya sentía que la victoria era suya "Voy a daros una ultima oportunidad para que os rindáis y solucionemos todo esto como caballeros civilizados"

Barry miró a Oliver y Ronnie "¿Estáis listos?" Ambos asintieron.

Barry y Wells empezaron a correr parafrásticamente al mismo tiempo. De reojo pudo ver como Grodd iba a por Oliver y Ronnie pero lo dejó de lado por el momento y se centró en el hombre que había asesinado a su madre. Sin embargó ese instante de despiste le salio muy caro ya que Wells lo aprovechó para tirarlo al suelo de una patada y colocarse encima suyo.

"Sigues sin ser lo bastante rápido, Flash" Se burló Wells, haciendo vibrar su mano y bajándola lentamente hacia el pecho de Barry.

Hacia su corazon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este es el ultimo capitulo. Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido durante todo este tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis porque no será la ultima vez que escriba algo de SnowBarry en esta pagina. Aun tengo otra historia en marcha a la que, calculo, le quedan 4-5 capítulos antes de que finalice e iré subiendo one-shots cada vez que me venga la inspiración.  
**

_"Sigues sin ser lo bastante rápido, Flash" Se burló Wells, haciendo vibrar su mano y bajándola lentamente hacia el pecho de Barry._

_Hacia su corazón._

Antes de que Wells pudiese atravesar el pecho de Barry con su mano, Oliver le disparó una flecha. Wells la cogió sin ninguna dificultad pero esa distracción le dio a Barry el tiempo suficiente como para sacárselo de encima y darle un puñetazo en la cara. Aprovechando que Wells estaba, momentáneamente, fuera de juego, miró a su alrededor para ver como estaban los demás. Ronnie había echado a volar para esquivar el ataque de Grodd pero Oliver había perdido algo de tiempo ayudando a Barry y no era consciente de que el simio gigante iba a por él.

"¡Oliver cuidado!"

Oliver se dio cuenta de que tenia a Grodd prácticamente encima pero en lugar de apartarse apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y juntó ambas manos como si se preparase para dar impulso a alguien. Barry comprendió lo que pretendía hacer Oliver, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía él y usó sus manos para coger impulso, saltar y golpear a Grodd en toda la cara con una patada. El golpe no le hizo ningu daño pero logró distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para que Ronnie le lanzara una bola de fuego. Después Oliver disparó tres flechas explosivas a Grodd que, combinadas con el fuego de Ronnie, estallaron en una gran bola de fuego.

"¿Hemos ganado?" Preguntó Ronnie acercándose a Barry y Oliver.

El humo no dejaba ver nada, por el momento, pero Barry dudaba de que Grodd cayese con tanta facilidad. Como si fuese una señal alguien empezó a aplaudir detrás suyo.

"Eso ha estado bastante bien. Un gran trabajo en equipo" Les felicitó Wells "Pero estáis equivocados si pensáis que ya se ha acabado"

Antes de que el humo acabara de disiparse, Grodd rugió y cargó contra ellos. Parecía que el ataque combinado de Oliver y Ronnie no le había hecho nada ya que no tenia ni un rasguño en todo el cuerpo. Ronnie salió volando y Barry agarró a Oliver para alejarlo del peligro, al mismo tiempo Wells corrió hacia ellos. Barry apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar a Oliver antes de que Wells le diera una patada en la espalda. Oliver se levantó del suelo y se quedó dudando si ir a ayudar a Barry o a Ronnie, el cual estaba teniendo muchos problemas para manejar a Grodd.

"Ve a ayudar a Ronnie" Gritó Barry al ver la duda de Oliver "Yo me las pueda arreglar solo"

Oliver no pareció estar muy convencido pero hizo lo que Barry le pidió. Wells miró a Barry con una sonrisa burlona "¿De verdad crees que puedes ir tan rápido como yo?"

"Estás apunto de descubrirlo" Ambos empezaron a correr al mismo tiempo. Barry se esforzó para dar lo mejor de si pero desde el principio estaba claro que no iba a vencer. Si, logró asestarle unos cuantos golpes buenos y le plantó cara durante bastantes minutos pero al final acabó de nuevo en el suelo, tosiendo sangre y luchando para recuperar el aliento.

"Y volvemos a estar como al principio. Aunque debo admitir que has mejorado bastante. Me habría gustado que las cosas no acabasen así pero te di una oportunidad de hacerlo por las buenas y no quisiste cooperar" Wells caminó lentamente hasta colocarse delante suyo. Detrás suyo Barry pudo ver que Oliver y Ronnie estaban demasiado ocupados con Grodd y no iban a ser capaces de ayudarle. Estaba solo "Me temo que ahora voy a tener que matarte, pero antes hay una cosita que quiero contarte. ¿El periódico que descubriste en mi sala secreta, en el que se decía que Caitlin te asesinaba en el futuro? Falso. Lo coloqué allí expresamente para que vosotros lo encontrarais y dudaseis de ella. Con sus poderes ella podría haber complicado mucho las cosas esta noche de modo que decidí actuar al respecto. Debo admitir que me divertí mucho cuando empezasteis a pensar que Grodd estaba controlando su mente. ¿Para que iba yo a hacer algo así si vosotros mismos ya os encargáis de dejarla fuera de combate? Ya te lo dije una vez, Flash, yo siempre estoy un paso por delante"

Barry sonrío "No siempre"

Wells apenas tuvo tiempo de poner una mueca confusa antes de que un rayo de hielo lo golpease por la espalda y lo mandase al suelo.

Caitlin corrió al lado de Barry y lo ayudó a levantarse "¿Estás bien? Parece que he llegado justo a tiempo"

"Bueno, un par de minutos antes no habría ido nada mal"

"La próxima vez cuéntame tu plan desde el principio en lugar de tenerme a oscuras hasta el ultimo segundo"

Mientras tanto Wells ya se había levantado y miraba a Caitlin como si no pudiese creerse que estaba allí "¿Como es posible...?"

_**48 horas atrás**_

_Cisco le estaba explicando a Ronnie lo que_ _habían encontrado en la habitación secreta de Wells y sus actuales sospechas pero Barry casi no le prestaba atención. Había un detalle que no encajaba. Era imposible que Wells no hubiese previsto que acabarían encontrado esa habitación y, por lo tanto, debería haberse desecho de ese periódico para que ellos no descubriesen nada que pudiese complicar sus planes. La única explicación que se le ocurría era que él lo hubiese dejado allí aposta para que lo encontrasen. De ese modo ellos perderían tiempo dudando de Caitlin en lugar de centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba. Pero eso seria dejar demasiadas cosas al azar, Wells no podria estar seguro de que su plan funcionase a menos..._

_Entonces Barry lo vio claro. A menos que Wells pudiese ver todos sus movimientos. Alguien tan minucioso como él querría tenerlos controlados en todo momento, no seria ninguna tonteria que hubiese escondido cámaras tanto en el laboratorio como en sus apartamentos. _

_Cisco le estaba llamando. Había estado en silencio demasiado tiempo. Decidió no contarles nada, por el momento ya que si tenia razón Wells podría escucharlo todo pero, poco a poco, un plan se fue formando en su mente._

_**14 horas atrás  
**_

_Cuando, finalmente, Ronnie y Cisco le dijeron a Barry que se fuese a casa a dormir un rato, tuvo que contener un grito de alegría. Necesitaba ir a su casa desde hacía horas pero sabía que quedaría sospechoso si iba por su cuenta en lugar de que alguien se lo ordenase. Una vez allí empezó a buscar cámaras ocultas. Si tenia razón en su teoría debería encontrar varias. No se había arriesgado a buscarlas por el laboratorio ya que Wells podría estar siguiendo el entrenamiento con bastante interés pero supuso que no se preocuparía mucho en vigilarle si lo mandaban a casa a dormir. No tardó mucho en encontrarlas. Tres en total, aunque probablemente hubiese más. Decidio dejarlas donde estaban e irse a dormir. _

_De todas formas era cierto que necesitaba recuperar algo de energía.  
_

**_7 horas atrás _**

_Después de dormir unas cinco horas Barry volvió al laboratorio a seguir entrenando un poco hasta que le pidió a Cisco que le acompañase a buscar unas pizzas para comer._

_Cuando estuvieron alejados del laboratorio, y de las cámaras que Barry estaba casi seguro que había allí, le contó a Cisco sus nuevas sospechas._

_"Tío para el carro porque me estoy liando. ¿Dices que el periódico es falso?" _

_"Puede serlo"_

_"Pero no estás convencido"_

_"Tiene sentido sin embargo. Conoces a Wells mejor que yo ¿No crees que una jugada así es típica de él? Además ya te he dicho que he encontrado camaras en mi apartamento y seguramente también las hay en el laboratorio" _

_Cisco pensó en ello un momento "¿Que quieres que haga?"_

_Y Barry se lo contó todo_

**_Unos 15 minutos atrás_**

_Caitlin empezó a forcejear para liberarse "Barry Allen te juro que como me dejes aquí así no te lo voy a perdonar en la vida..."_

_Barry se arrodilló frente a ella y la besó en los labios_. _Esa era la parte crucial de su plan. Si estaba equivocado, Caitlin intentaría matarlo en el instante en que sus labios se tocasen, pero eso no pasó, Caitlin le devolvió el beso, con algo de dudas y recelo si, pero se lo devolvió. Mientras la besaba Barry, procurando que nadie lo viese, colocó el dispositivo que desactivaba las restricciones de Caitlin en una de sus manos._

_Después acercó sus labios a su oído "Espera a que nos hayamos ido y entonces liberate. Sera mejor que ahora me grites un poco más para no levantar sospechas" _

_La comprensión brilló en los ojos de Caitlin antes de que se pusiese a gritar __"No me vengas ahora con estás. Es mi vida y yo decido lo que hago con ella" _

_Caitlin hizo lo que Barry le dijo. Esperó a que se fueron todos y usó el aparato que había dejado en su mano. Al instante notó como sus muñecas se separaban. Se levantó y salio corriendo del laboratorio. Una vez fuera se encontró a Cisco, que la estaba esperando con el coche apunto. _

_"¿Estás muy cabreada?"_

_"Bastante" Admitió ella "Pero me gustaría saber de que va exactamente todo esto" _

_Cisco le explicó todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días mientras conducía a toda velocidad hacia el estadio en el que, probablemente ya había empezado la pelea._

Wells gritó de rabia. No podía creerse que, después de tantos años planeándolo todo, al final Barry Allen hubiese sido más listo que él. Pero no pensaba rendirse sin luchar "¡Antes de matarte, Barry, voy a obligarte a ver como le arranco el corazón!"

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese avanzar demasiado Caitlin empezó a disparar rayos de hielo con sus manos, obligandolo a retroceder para esquivarlos.

Barry miró a Caitlin con orgullo. Después de explicarle a Cisco el nuevo plan, este había hecho unas modificaciones en los guantes que llevaba Caitlin. Ahora ya no servían para contener sus poderes sino que la ayudaban a canalizarlos mejor, por eso podía controlarlos un poco a pesar de que no había recibido entrenamiento.

Girando la cabeza vio que Ronnie y Oliver lo estaban pasando mal "¿Cait, te puedes encargar de él tú sola unos segundos? Creo que por allí necesitan mi ayuda"

"Descuida, lo tengo controlado" Y era cierto, aun no había logrado alcanzar a Wells, pero este tampoco lograba acercarse a ella.

Oliver y Ronnie habían trasladado la lucha hasta las gradas del estadio. A medida que se acercaba, Barry pudo ver que habían logrado herir a Grodd de algún, modo ya que estaba sangrando bastante a causa de una herida en su pecho, pero esto no parecía afectarle demasiado, en realidad, solo lo había puesto aun más furioso.

Oliver dio un salto para esquivar un golpe de Grodd y Ronnie aprovechó ese momento para hacerlo retroceder con unas cuantas llamas. Barry fue hacia ellos "¿Como vais por aquí chicos?"

"A mi solo me quedan siete flechas y parece que el fuego de Ronnie casi no le hace efecto" Respondió Oliver "Espera un momento. ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y Wells?"

"Caitlin se está ocupando de él"

"¿¡Como dices?!" Dijeron Ronnie y Oliver prácticamente al unisono.

"Tranquilos, está todo bajo control, por el momento creo que seria mejor que nos ocupásemos de él" Dijo Barry, señalando a Grodd.

"¿Alguna idea?"

"En realidad, tengo una. Oliver ¿te queda alguna flecha explosiva?"

"Solo una, pero hasta el momento ninguna de las que he usado ha tenido efecto sobre él"

"Cuando yo te diga dispárale una en la cara. Si es posible apuntale a un ojo" Barry corrió hasta ponerse al lado de Gordd y entonces hizo girar sus brazos a gran velocidad, creando una fuerte corriente de aire, no lo bastante fuerte como para mover a Grodd pero si para que fuese una molestia. En el instante en el que Grodd levantó sus manos para protegerse del ataque de Barry quedó desprotegido para que le atacasen desde el flanco "¡Ahora Oliver!"

La flecha de Oliver se clavó justo en el ojo de Grod y, un segundo después, estalló. La explosión convirtió la cara de Grodd en un maraño irreconocible de sangre y carne quemada. Cayó al suelo inerte.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó Ronnie.

Antes de que Barry o Oliver pudiesen responder, Caitlin gritó de dolor. Wells había logrado alcanzarla y la estaba agarrando del cuello con ambas manos, impidiendo que pudiese respirar.

Barry no perdió tiempo y corrió hacia él, derribándolo de un puñetazo. Caitlin cayó al suelo, luchando por recuperar el aliento "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes. No dejes que escape"

Wells ya se había puesto en pie y se disponía a correr pero Oliver y Ronnie ya habían llegado hasta ellos y le cortaban la huida.

"No importa lo rápido que seas, no puedes vencernos a los cuatro" Dijo Barry acercándose a él "Pero no es necesario que muera más gente. Confiesa el asesinato de mi madre, saca a mi padre de la cárcel y te dejaremos vivir"

"¿Y pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado en el acelerador de partículas? Lo siento pero no. Tal vez no pueda venceros a todos pero al menos tendrás que vivir sabiendo que tú padre está en la cárcel por un delito que no cometió"

"Yo que tú me lo pensaría mejor, esta es tú ultima oportunidad" Le advirtió Barry.

"¿Que vas a hacer? Si me matas jamás podrás demostrar que fui yo quien asesinó a tu madre"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" Dijo Oliver levantando una mano para que todos pudiesen ver la grabadora que sujetaba "Me temo que acabas de incriminare tú solo.

Wells se quedó unos instantes en silencio hasta que finalmente soltó un rugido de rabia y corrió dispuesto a matar a Oliver. Sin embargo Ronnie y Caitlin reaccionaron rápido y ambos atacaron a la vez. Los rayos de hielo y fuego se encontraron a medio camino, con Wells justo en el medio. Oliver le disparó una flecha en el pecho para matarlo sin que sufriera más de la cuenta.

Cuando el cuerpo de Wells cayó al suelo, mitad quemado, mitad congelado y con una flecha sobresaliendo de su cuerpo, Caitlin se giró hacia Barry con ojos llorosos "Se ha acabado, al fin se ha acabado"

Barry la abrazó con fuerza, acariciándole el pelo "Si, al fin se ha acabado. Me gustaría o haber tenido que matarlo sin embargo"

"Lo sé, pero era demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo con vida" Susurró Caitlin con la voz entrecortada.

Las siguientes segundos pasaron a cámara rápida para todos. Excepto para Barry. Para él fue todo muy lento: Ronnie y Oliver se habían apartado un poco para darles espacio y Caitlin estaba de espaldas de modo que nadie vio lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Grodd se había levantado prácticamente en el mismo momento en el que Wells caía muerto. Todos estaban demasiado centrados en el hombre que acababan de matar como para fijarse en él de modo que le fue fácil acercarse a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca empezó a correr directo a Barry y Caitlin. Oliver se dio cuenta pero apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar una flecha del carcaj antes de que Grodd los alcanzara. Barry en cambio si que tuvo el tiempo suficiente como para empujar a Caitlin y dejadla fuera de peligro.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a salvo a si mismo.

Grodd le dio un manotazo a Barry con todas sus fuerzas provocando que su cuerpo saliese volando varios metros hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra el suelo.

"¡BARRY!" Gritó Caitlin al ver que Barry no se movía.

Grodd se giró dispuesto a acabar también con ella pero esta vez Oliver si reaccionó a tiempo y logró clavar una flecha en la herida que el gorila gigante tenia en el pecho, probablemente dañando algún órgano vital ya que Grodd cayó al suelo, está vez si, muerto.

Una vez estuvieron seguros de que Grodd no iba a volver a levantarse, todos corrieron al lado de Barry. Caitlin fue la primera en llegar y estaba apunto de arrodillarse frente a él pero Oliver la detuvo "¡No lo toques! Con tus poderes podrías empeorar aun más las cosas. Déjame que me ocupe yo"

Con algo de recelo Caitlin se apartó para que Oliver pudiese comprobar como estaba Barry. Lo primero que hizo fue buscarle el pulso pero no fue capaz de encontrarlo

"Vamos Barry, no puedes rendirte ahora" Oliver empezó a hacerle el boca a boca y la RCP esperando que el cuerpo de Barry reaccionara pero, tras más de tres minutos intentándolo, empezó a temer que no pudiese hacer nada.

"¿Por que te detienes?" Preguntó Caitlin al ver que Oliver se apartaba de Barry.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada triste "No está funcionando"

"¡NO!" Caitlin se arrodilló frente a Barry y le agarró la cabeza con las manos "Escúchame bien Barry Allen, se que me estas oyendo de modo que ni se te ocurra dejarme sola ahora porque te juro que no te lo voy a perdonar" Barry seguía sin moverse y Caitlin empezó a llorar con desesperación "Por favor, te necesito, no voy a se capaz de criar a nuestro hijo sin ti. Por favor vuelve conmigo... Te amo"

* * *

_¿Donde estoy? _Pensó Barry mirando a su alrededor.

Parecía ser una sala blanca inmensa, era imposible ver las paredes o el techo, y él estaba justo en medio. No sabía como había llegado allí. Lo ultimo que recordaba era empujar a Caitlin para que Grodd no pudiese hacerle daño, luegó Grodd le había golpeado y luego... Nada.

¿Acaso estaba muerto? ¿Esto era el cielo? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor esperando encontrar alguna pista pero no vio nada de anda.

"¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Me oye alguien? Quien sea" Gritó para hacerse oír.

"Yo te oigo cariño. No es necesario que grites"

Barry se quedó de piedra. Hacía más de quince años que no oía esa voz "¿Mama?"

Su madre estaba parada delante suyo, sonriendole ampliamente "Si, Barry, soy yo"

Barry notó como las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos "Mama"

Su madre abrió los brazos y Barry no tardó ni medio segundo en abrazarla "Mi pequeño. Cuanto has crecido, te has convertido en un hombre muy guapo"

Barry apenas escuchó lo que le decía. Aun no podía creerse que de verdad estuviese con su madre, tocándola, abrazándola "Mama te he echado tanto de menos"

"Yo también, hijo, pero me temo que no tenemos mucho tiempo"

"¿Que? ¿Por que?"

"No puedes quedarte aquí Barry" Le explicó su madre.

"¿Por que no? Quiero quedarme aquí contigo" Suplicó Barry. Después de tantos años sin su madre no quería volver a separarse de ella.

"No puede ser Barry, tienes que vovler" Dijo su madre con voz suave "Ella te necesita"

Entonces Barry la vio. Caitlin. Llorando, suplicandole que se quedara con ella. Su madre tenia razón. Tenia que volver por Caitlin.

"¿Ahora lo entiendes?"

Barry asintió pero aun y así le era muy duro despedirse "Me gustaría que pudieses venir conmigo"

La sonrisa de Nora Allen se volvió triste "Eso no puede ser, cariño. Pero no estés triste, yo siempre estaré contigo"

"Te quiero, mama"

* * *

Caitlin estaba llorando desconsoladamente a su lado cuando Barry abrió los ojos. Al principió pensó que era una broma cruel de su cerebro, tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Barry la estaba mirando con esa sonrisa medio bobalicona suya en el rostro.

Barry levantó la mano y empezó a acariciarle la mejilla "Viviré, amor mio"

Caitlin finalmente logró romper el nudo que se había formado en su estomago. Un sonido que estaba a medio camino entre una risa y un sollozo se escapó de sus labios antes de besar a Barry en los labios y apoyar su frente en la de él "Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto. No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás"

A una cierta distancia de ellos Oliver Ronnie y Stein, se habían separado una vez había pasado el peligro, observaban la escena. Ronnie soltó un bufido de fastidio "Odio admitirlo, pero esto ha sido bastante conmovedor"

**12 meses después**

Barry entró por la puerta de su casa "Cariño ya he vuelto"

Caitlin salió del salón con un dedo en los labios "Shhh. Baja la voz, me ha llevado casi una hora conseguir que se duerma"

"Lo siento" Susurró Barry, atrayendo a Caitlin hacia él para darle un suave beso en los labios "Por cierto mi padre me ha dicho que le gustaría ver a Joe más a menudo"

"Ya, bueno, pero hasta que no sepa controlar mínimamente sus podres es muy peligroso. Y eso que aun no ha aprendido a andar"

Barry se estremeció ante esa idea "Y la gente cree que ser solo padres ya es difícil. Deberían intentar criar a un niño con súper velocidad"

Caitlin se río suavemente y ambos fueron a ver a su hijo durmiendo pacíficamente en su cuna.

Joe tenia la pei ligeramente más pálida de lo normal pero, afortunadamente, no había heredado los podres de Caitlin. Ya era bastante difícil criar a un niño con un solo poder como para intentarlo con uno que tuviese dos poderes. Sin embargo Barry no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su vida era perfecta y completa.

Después de que vencer a Wells presentaron la grabación que Oliver había hecho como prueba a la fiscalía para que soltasen al padre de Barry. Al salir Barry le contó a su padre todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas semanas, incluyendo que él era Flash y el embarazo de Caitlin. Resultó que Henry Allen ya sospechaba quien era en realidad su hijo pero se llevó una grata sorpresa al saber que iba a ser abuelo. Además resultó que, aparte de a Eddie, Grodd también controlaba las mentes de casi todo el cuerpo de policía y de la fiscalía con lo cual, tras su muerte, se retiró la orden de arresto contra Flash.

Con el paso de los meses Caitlin había aprendido a controlar sus podres y ya podía tocar a todo el mundo sin peligro, pero, aun y así, decidieron tener a su hijo en Laboratorios STAR, por si acaso hacía algo poco común para un recién nacido, como congelar cosas o correr a velocidades sobre-humanas, delante de los médicos. No era necesario decir que en cuanto supieron el sexo del bebé el nombre estaba más que claro. Iris casi se puso a llorar cuando Barry le dijo que quería llamar a su hijo Joe, aunque, ahora que ella y Eddie estaban a tres meses de tener el suyo, ya no le hacía tanta gracia porque no podía ponérselo al suyo.

"¿En que piensas?" Preguntó Caitlin, sacando de sus pensamientos a Barry.

"En todo lo que hemos tenido que pasar para llegar hasta aquí"

"No ha sido un camino fácil" Estuvo de acuerdo ella "Y aun tenemos cosas de que preocuparnos. Como por ejemplo el futuro, y La Crisis y..."

Barry la besó en los labios para hacerla callar. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse por el futuro.

De momento el presente era lo único que le importaba.

**Fin**


End file.
